With All the Girls
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: Fang Ride was the most sought after boy in school, and he hated it. Max Martinez was going to a new school and definitely knew that Fang Ride was hot. But from all the girls in the hall apparently dating him, he was a player. Plus, she would never fall in love. How will Fang show her that he is a real man that even with all the girls after him, he would only chase one? FAX! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! Another story for you! I absolutely love the characters in Maximum Ride, I hate the ending of the series though! Seriously, it just **_**had **_**get our hopes up then end like **_**that?!**_** So prefer writing AU's for it. Now the ages for all the kids are below:**

**Max: 16, Junior**

**Fang: 17 (I always have to have my male character a bit older than the female) Junior**

**Iggy: 17, Junior**

**Ari: 6, Kindergarten**

**Ella: 15, Sophomore**

**Gazzy: 14, Freshman**

**Nudge: 14, Freshman**

**Angel: 7, third grade (she's a bright angel)**

**Here's the full summary: Fang Ride was the most sought after boy in school and had no idea why. People said it was because he was dark and silent and mysterious, he really didn't care, he wasn't going to go out with a girl who didn't have a mind of her own or anything, the only girl like that he knew was his best friend's sister, Nudge, and she was 14, like his little sister, not happening. He always thought he was going to be alone his whole life until a new family moved in two doors down. There daughter, Max, was the definition of self-morals, having never wanting to be apart of the high school crowd. Fang Ride was definitely hot, but from all the girls she heard saying they were dating him in the hall, a complete player, besides she was never falling in love. How can Fang show her that that isn't him and that she should take the chance when the Universe besides their friends are trying to keep them apart? He realizes that a real man is not someone who all the girls chase after and embraces it, a real man is someone who all the girls in the world are chasing, but he's only holding out for one.**

**That was a long summary, but I wanted to get the point across.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am a 14 year old girl, obviously not a boy who is however old James Patterson is, therefore I do not own Maximum Ride, only the plot and maybe random characters that pop up.**

FPOV

_You have got to be kidding me!_ I inwardly groaned as I stepped out side, my car keys swinging around my finger, and spotted Lissa, my obnoxious next-door-neighbor that was obsessed with me, leaning against my black jeep trying to look sexy but casual, definitely not working for her in her bright pink heels, Mini bright orange skirt, and halter hot pink shirt. Her bright, surprisingly natural, red hair was piled on top of her head and then hanging down her back. Her face was covered in white cover up as she had obviously tried to cover up some freckles and now it was clumped in strange places on her face. Her lips were a bright red, _ugh, definitely hate red lips, and lip gloss all together, _and their were wrinkles already forming around her lips from smoking so much since she was like 12, to look cool.

"Yes, Lissa," I asked, exasperated, as I stuck my key into my drivers door, and swung it open, causing her to trip, seeing as she had been resting against it.

"Can you give me a ride to school today, Fangy?" I cringed at the horrid nickname and sighed again.

"What happened to your car Lissa?" I asked, hoping that Iggy, my white best friend, would hurry up and get out here.

"Oh! My mom put it back in our garage, my dad needs to work on it."

I rolled my eyes, her mother was just as set, if not more, as Lissa to get me to go out with her daughter. It was disgusting.

"Sorry Lissa," I said, not meaning it at all, and not even trying to cover it up, "Iggy is riding with me and the backseat is full of our soccer gear, find your own way," Okay, I suppose that I could've been nicer about that, but she was annoying the crap out of me and I really didn't care if I came across as a jerk.

Thankfully, Iggy saved me from the inevitable, he ran out the door, throwing a, "Bye mom!" over his shoulder, Nudge, Iggy's adopted sophomore sister, was not far behind. Iggy jumped into my jeep, Nudge taking the one backseat that wasn't full of mine and Iggy's soccer things.

Lissa was standing off to the side and pouting, not a good look for her, "See you at school, Lissa," I said before driving away before she could get a word in with her piping voice.

"Did she want a ride again?" Iggy asked, looking back out the window to where Lissa was still standing, fuming.

"Yup," I answered, this is definitely not the first time it's happened.

"Ah! Man! You have all the hottest girls in school chasing after you and you don't even embrace it! If I were you dude, I would make all of those girls' dreams come true."

"Ewwww!" Nudge squealed from the backseat, "You're my brother Iggy! Please do _not _talk like that! It's like, totally, ew! Especially since some of those girls are, like my friends! It's like gross! Speaking of gross, did you see that meatloaf for lunch yesterday?! I thought it was going to crawl of my plate! Speaking of crawling, in science we have to collect a bunch of bugs and-" Iggy nudged her, efficiently shutting her up, we call her Nudge and not Monique for a reason.

"Anyways man," Iggy continued our former conversation, "tell me again why you won't go out with all the girls that want you?"

I sighed, yet again, and answered truthfully, "They don't have respect for themselves, or values. They just go with the crowd. I want a girl who has morals for herself and is able to stand up for her purity, I don't want a girl who likes me for my looks, believe it or not, I want a girl that would hate my guts if I was actually the cocky prick that everyone at school insists I am."

Iggy just stared at me with an open mouth, I've never been a talker, I would be surprised too. I couldn't help but smirk at Iggy's face though.

Just as Iggy was about to respond, I interrupted, "We are here." That was my usual amount of words in a sentence. He snapped his mouth closed and we stepped out of the car. Unsurprisingly, all the girls rushed up to me like I was a celebrity and started gushing, I hated it. With my tall height though, I was able to see over most the girl's heads, even with their death traps as heels. I noticed a brown head of hair with natural blonde highlights going the opposite way, against the crowds, I immediately wanted to know who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! 12 reviews already!? You guys make me feel so loved! Haha. Okay I accidentally made Nudge a Sophomore in the last chapter, she's actually supposed to be a Freshman, like me! Okay, that's about it. Enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Maximum Ride, I wouldn't be on here and Fang would most certainly not leave in the end, you put the pieces together.**

FPOV

I squeezed through all the girls, trying to get to the mystery Against-The-Crowd girl. This was most certainly not the easiest thing. The girls in the crowd moved with me like a wave carrying seaweed, controlling it. Guess who was the seaweed. After 20 feet of moving, I was still in the same position in the crowd. Thankfully the bell rang and a couple teachers ushered the kids inside. I waited for all the kids to get inside before I headed in myself.

Seeing as Iggy's last name was Jones, he headed upstairs of the main building where the lockers A-J were, with a pat on my back and a "good luck"

I just nodded at him, the mystery girl still on my mind. I hadn't even seen her face yet! But from the glimpse I got of her, she was wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and converse. Definitely not the style of most girls here. I tuned out the spreading rumors of all the girls that were dating me, there was no point in stopping them.

I had just stopped at my locker when I felt a tug on my arm, I turned and saw Lissa, but she also had someone else with her.

It was mystery girl, she was even more beautiful up front, she had chocolate brown eyes and the best part, she was wearing no makeup! This girl was awesome! She had on a blood red shirt under the open leather jacket with a black design on it.

Then Lissa's squeal was heard, I even saw the girl cringe! I mentally nodded in understanding, "Max," so that was her name. It suit her, hardcore but cool, "This is Fang! Were dating!"

I snapped my head towards Lissa, a bit disappointed that I had to tear my eyes away from Max, "We are?" I asked simply. Darn! Max was going to think that we actually were!

"Yes," Lissa said, giving me a flirty look, "we are."

Max looked disgusted, "apparently you are also dating Jenny, Blonde Bimbo, Bridget, and pretty much the rest of the girls in this hallway." I liked this girl! She knew exactly what she was talking-wait what!

"What?! I am!?" I exclaimed, not helping myself, I definitely did not want this girl to think that I was a player.

"Apparently, can you not keep track of all of them?" She gave me a sickly sweet smile, her face lit up but her eyes cold. Then she left. She slammed the locker that was two lockers down from mine, and I figured that since she was new, she just got a random empty locker, and stalked away, me staring in shock after her. Amazing.

"Well then," Lissa said, swinging around and placing her hands around my neck, "What about a goodbye kiss," She leaned up and I had to resist the urge to puke, her bright red lips pursing.

I pushed her away, not so gently, but making sure that I didn't hurt her, I wasn't a total jerk to her, "We are not even dating, Lissa."

"Well, the rest of the school doesn't know that," she purred, running her hand up my t-shirt clad chest which I am proud to say that it's hard and that I have abs from the boy's soccer team. Our school doesn't have a girl's soccer team, the girls are aloud to try out for our team, but no girls do, they are worried about messing up their hair or something stupid.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Well, they should Lissa, because I am NOT dating you or anyone right now and will never date most of you." Yeah, just yesterday I would have said none of you, but now I'm thinking that if I get to know Max and she can get to know me, I will date her.

"Fangy," Lissa whined, running her claws over my upper arms.

I put my hands up in the universal surrender and backed away, "I gotta get to class." I then turned and walked down the stairs to my Trigonometry class.

MPOV

_Ugh! Stupid new school. Stupid Jeb!_ I inwardly groaned in my head as I walked up the steps of the large school of Donivon High. My father who had walked out of the house when I was 12 and Ella, my sister, sister was 10, had suddenly decided to return 4 years later, beg for forgiveness and move us across the country from our nice home in Colorado to Florida.

And here I was, at a new school a day after we moved in. School wouldn't start for another hour, but I wanted to get my schedule and explore the school a bit. I pushed open the doors in the main building and walked down the hall a bit to the office. As I entered, a secretary with bright red hair, cut short, and wearing a dark business jacket greeted me with a friendly smile, "Um, hi," I started awkwardly.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with?"

I smiled a little, I wasn't in the mood for friendly secretaries, I wanted the world to wallow in misery like me, "I'm Max-ine Martinez." My name was actually Maximum but Jeb had made me change it to the girly name of Maxine when he remarried my mother, Dr. Martinez. Thankfully I was able to keep my mom's maiden name while Ella decided to adopt Jeb's last name Batchelder. She always was unable to hold a grudge, while that was one of my specialties.

The secretary, who's name tag read Ms. Cole, shuffled around some papers in a drawer that was extremely organized and pulled out a thin manila folder, "Ah, yes Maxine Martinez," I cringed, yet again at the name. Here is your folder, we don't have a guide for you, but here is a map on the back of your schedule, you have second lunch," She said all these things while pointing to the papers. I might need to look at the map once to see where things were, but besides that, I have an uncanny sense of direction, my mom always said I was like a bird that way.

I nodded my thanks and quickly left the perky secretary. As I walked through the halls, they started to fill a bit and I heard the name "Fang Ride" escape practically all the bimbo's lips in a dreamy sigh. From most conversations, he was dating all of these girls. I immediately decided that I hated him. If he thought he could date all the girls in the school, then he was an idiot. As I was about to leave the gym building, where I had looked at the gym, seeing as it was my last class, I caught sight of a flyer. A boy's soccer team. I looked in the folder at some of the sports and clubs that they had in a flyer and looked under _Soccer Team_. It said that it was a boy's team but girls were able to try out for it. I smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day. I loved soccer. I was the captain of the team back in Colorado and it was a passion of mine. That and kickboxing. I would have to find a gym to join to practice. I tore the flyer down and stuffed it in the folder.

Then I stepped outside and all the girls in the school screamed and ran towards me. Instincts kicked in and I stood my ground firmly, they raced passed me though, and as the first of the girls did, I looked behind me to where they were headed, a black jeep had parked and some people were stepping out. I heard the name "Fang Ride" being shouted again and I wondered if he was some unknown celebrity. I didn't care for it and continued on my way towards the main building. A girl with bright red hair and a skimpy outfit with an insurmountable amount of makeup on slammed into me and fell on her butt. I did as well, much to my chagrin and embarrassment and snapped, "Watch it!"

The girl stood up shakily on her stilettos and looked at me. "you must be new." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"What gave me away," I asked, adopting a sarcastic tone, "the fact that you haven't seen me before or that I am not swarming the _Fang Ride!"_ I couldn't help when my tone became overly sarcastic.

This girl didn't notice, "The second one of course!" she shrieked, "But isn't he just soooo hot!"

"That's a matter of opinion," I mumbled under my breath. The bell rang across campus and teachers started ushering the kids inside.

The red head grabbed my arm, digging her deadly nails into my arm, "Come on! I'll introduce you! I'm Lissa BTW!"

Who says BTW? Seriously. I just let her drag me though, I was a little bit curious as to what he looked like, and why he was such a big deal here.

She dragged me to my locker and I wondered how she knew. I successfully opened it and started putting supplies and books that I had gotten from teachers earlier in. Then Lissa grabbed my arm and turned me as a tall boy with dark hair walked up to the locker two away from me. _Please tell me that isn't Fang Ride! I don't want a locker next to his!_ unfortunately I wasn't able to see his face, but he was wearing a black shirt and I could tell that his muscles were well defined. His black hair must've hung just a little bit in his eyes and he was maybe 6'3". I felt small, even with my 5'7" frame. I was a bit taller than most girls. I was also able to eat all I want and not gain a pound. The joys of high metabolism.

Lissa hooked her arm through Fang's and turned him towards me. I saw that his eyes were black and he had olive toned skin, with a few scars on his arms. He was definitely hot. But also definitely a player.

"Max," her shrill voice started, "This is Fang! We are dating!"

Fang's head snapped toward her, "We are?" Wow, he can' even keep track of who he's dating.

"Yes," Lissa said, giving him a flirty look, "We are."

I couldn't help myself, "Yeah, apparently you are also dating Jenny, Blonde Bimbo, Bridget, and most other girls in this hall." Okay, so I made up the name Jenny, though I am sure there is one, there were dozens of blonde bimbos and I actually did hear the 'Bridget' talking to some friends about it.

His eyes widened considerably and if I wasn't so pissed, I would've found it funny. I had no idea why I was so pissed though. I had encountered guys just like this before and just let them go on with their lives. This was different though. It must be because he acted as if he had no clue of all the girls he was dating. Proven by his next words.

"What!? I am!?" It sounded like he meant it, but I figured he was just a good actor or being sarcastic.

I gave a sickly sweet smile, "Apparently, can you not keep track of all of them." Okay, this was getting weird, he looked hurt and I suddenly wanted to comfort him. So I slammed my locker shut and stalked off to my first period class of Science. As I walked out to the science building, yes this school is so big that all the buildings hold different subjects along with an arts building for home ec. Pottery, art, and all that good stuff. Then there was the music building for band, orchestra, and choir, and of course the gym for gym classes and sports meetings. The main building had all the lockers and main office and library. The cafeteria was connected to the main building through a short hallway. Anyways, as I walked to the Science building, I promised myself, once again, that I was never going to fall in love and certainly not with Fang Ride, I didn't know then how impossibly hard hat would be.

**There you go! It's not my best writing, I'm finding it a bit hard to write Fang's character. I'll get the hang of it though. I have probably read more fan fictions on Maximum Ride than I have the actual books, although I've read those quite a few times, so forgive me if the characters are slightly OOC. Review and check out some of my other stories! I have a story on FictionPress that I really like and I want to get published some day, but nobody has reviewed at all, so please check it out and tell me if it was good or not. It's called Perpective chapter 1, I accidentally added the Chapter 1 and my pen name is CrazyCOCOnut16. Please check it out! Haha thanks for reading! Review! **

**~COCO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! I cant believe that I already have 22 reviews! I expected like 8! But I got up this morning and got on the computer and there's 22 freaking reviews! You guys are awesome! Okay, enough with gushing, I'm writing the next chapter and thanks to a review, I got a few pointers that will help. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly, James Patterson won in court, so now I'm stuck writing fan stories for Maximum Ride. Therefore, Me no own. (If that makes sense)**

FPOV

_Stupid Lissa! She just _had_ to make up a lie, along with all the other girls in the school and now Max thinks that I am a man-whore._ My inner rant was interrupted by my second hour English teacher, Mr. Edly.

"Mr. Ride, if you would not like to participate in class then you can go down to the hallway."

A few of the girls in the class giggled. _What'd I do?_ I looked back up at Mr. Edly in confusion and realized that there was a whole slide show of notes we were supposed to be writing down while I had been drawing a family of bird/human people flying in the sky.

If it had been anyone else in the class not paying attention, Mr. Edly would most likely let them off the hook, but for some reason, he hates me. It must be because I can make him look like an idiot. I opened my mouth to reply when the long, annoying beep of the bell signaled the end of class.

"Class! The bell doesn't dismiss you! I do!" Mr. Edly attempted to take charge to no avail. The class was already heading to the main building.

I was in deep thought of Max as I walked to my locker when I ran into something, or rather, someone.

Instincts kicked in and I reached out to catch them before they fell. I looked down to see the person of my thoughts.

"Watch it, Ride!" She snapped, yanking out of my arms and continuing past me to her next class.

I raced after her, not caring if I didn't have my books for History, Ms. Johnson, the teacher, liked me anyways, "Why do I get the feeling that you hate me?" Okay, stupid question, but I felt it was needed to be asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," Max pretend pondered as she tapped her chin, "Because I do." She replied bluntly, looking me dead in the eye.

I matched her gaze equally, without the ice though, "But why?"

She gave a short, sharp laugh and a felt like it had suddenly became chilly, "You're an idiot, you know that, Ride?" She looked up at me, seeing as I was a bit taller than her already tall frame, Her eyes held some dark humor in them.

"Then enlighten me," I responded without skipping a beat, this was going okay, I guess. She hadn't kneed me anywhere yet and I have a feeling that it would hurt a lot. She seems like the type to know what to do in a fight.

She shook her head almost laughing at a private joke, "You just expect every girl in the school to fall for you, don't you Fang?" It must've been a rhetorical question because she went on before I could correct her of the assumption, "Well you know what, try as you might," she stopped and turned to look at me for emphasis, the history building was just behind her and judging by her book, she had history, maybe I would be lucky enough to have her in my class, "I am _not _going to fall for you."

She turned back around and walked closer to the building. I don't know what caused me to do it, maybe it was the only way to get to know her more, or that it was just fun to annoy her, but I walked up behind her as she was about to open the door and grabbed it, reaching in front of her, effectively trapping her. I leaned down close to her ear, breathing slightly and smirked a bit when she stiffened, "We'll just have to see then, Max, won't we?" I then pulled the door open and walked inside, leaving Max with a red face from blushing, I chuckled quietly and then disappeared into my class room, just as the bell rang.

MPOV

_What just happened_? I stood in the hallway after Fang disappeared in a classroom and tried to regain my senses. I heard the bell ring distantly and didn't care. An annoying, undeniably hot, player boy had just told me that I was going to fall I love with him. Well not in those exact words, but pretty much.

This fueled my anger a bit, I hated it when people told me that I was going to do something, I am my own person and I do what I want! With this new found confidence, I marched over to the door of my next class, not realizing that it was the one Fang had just went into.

_The nerve, the ego of this guy! Who does he think he is just- sitting in the classroom right behind the only empty seat!? _I am pretty sure that my face resembled a deer in the headlights as I stared dumbly at the seat.

Fang had the nerve to smirk as he realized this also, idiot. I slowly walked up to the teacher, Ms. Johnson according to the schedule, and noticed that all the kids in the room were staring at me, I quickly shot them a deadly glare and all of them looked away except for the one I wanted to look away the most. His smirk just grew.

I rolled my eyes and finished walking across the surprisingly small classroom to the teacher's desk at the front, "I'm Max Martinez," I said simply, I was not introducing myself as Maxine to her.

She smiled not so sweetly. She was a younger women with that big sisterly air around her. Maybe 24 or 25. How she got the job so young as of teaching high school students, I have no clue, "ah, yes, Maxine," I instantly hated her, "You will be sitting in front of Fang Ride. He's the one-"

"Yea, I know who he is," I interrupted her, venom in my voice. I stalked over to the seat and reluctantly sat down, placing my back pack under my feet where nobody could steal it.

I felt, rather than heard Fang lean over, he was silent, "No need to pout, Max, you're lucky."

I snapped my head around and fixed him with my killer glare. He held up his hands and leaned away, "Whoa, girl, don't bite."

"I'm not a dog!" I snapped, not seeing where the conversation was headed.

He smirked sneakily and replied, "Could've fooled me, girl." The class burst into little chuckles and I had to clench my jaw and fists in order to not get suspended on the first day of school.

"Okay, class listen up," Ms. Johnson shot a flirty look at Fang before continuing. I didn't listen, that was just disgusting. I turned to see what Fang's reaction was, expecting to see an equally saucy wink sent her way. What I saw was a huge surprise though. He looked just as disgusted before his face settled into a neutral expression except his eyes were still shining with disgust.

I quickly looked away, first day, and this kid was already messing with my head.

**Sorry, its kind of short. I wanted to get Fang into an annoying stage. I don't know, just something about the boy in the book being a bit cocky and annoying towards the girl when he really likes her is kind of cute. I don't know why. Oh well, there's the next chapter. I might update later today or tomorrow, it depends. Can we reach 30 reviews with this chapter though? Please!**

~COCO


	4. Chapter 4

**This is INSANE! I got **_**36**_** reviews! I have more reviews for this story than one for another book that has 7 chapters so far! Sorry I didn't update till now. I really have no real excuse, but I'm here now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, but hopefully my own book series will be as popular as James Patterson's! Plot's mine!**

MPOV

"I might be Mexican but I don't speak Spanish lady!" It's just my luck that I got a lady who thinks she's a super model as a teacher for first year Spanish. Ms. Dallas was getting on my case for 'sounding like a white kid'. Well, I kind of am!

"Maxine!" Ms. Dallas shrieked, not breaking the accent, "Everyone has an accent in them when you speak Spanish, let it come out!"

I sighed overdramatically, she really pissed me off, "Me llamos _Max!"_ Now I was just teasing her. Instead of saying _Me_ with an accent, I said a regular 'me' and instead of making the two L's sound like a Y, I just made it sound like two L's. What was the point of this anyways?! I was never going to go to Spain!

Ms. Dallas's face turned from a peaceful, supermodel face to one of rage. Before she could talk though, the obnoxiously loud bell rang, "Thank God!" I shouted, titling my head towards the ceiling. A few of the kids in class laughed, one that laughed the hardest was a tall blonde kid that sat right beside me. I didn't remember his name, but he had been laughing all through the confrontation.

I grabbed my stuff and darted out of class, "Hasta lavista Senora Dallas!" I called behind me in a perfect accent. I chuckled to my self when I heard her responding yell of rage.

I headed to my locker and was glad to see that Fang wasn't there, I didn't have any classes with him besides History so far and I was extremely happy. Right now though, all I could think about was a nice big burger. I suddenly sensed a presence behind me and whirled, expecting Fang or the principal. But instead, it was the blonde kid from Spanish, "Hey, Max right?" He gave me a smile and I was happy to find that it wasn't flirty or anything.

"Yup, I don't know your name though."

"Oh, I'm Iggy." I raised an eyebrow at the name but turned back to my locker, I couldn't talk, my name was Maximum. He caught the look though, "My real name is James, but I like iguana's and in first grade my best friend gave me the nickname and I gave Nick a nickname."

"Oh, cool," I responded, "Why are you here?" That's just the blunt me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with a couple friends and I and my sister at lunch." He smiled, showing his white teeth, was everything about this kid white? His eyes were even a pale blue.

"Oh, yea, sure." I responded awkwardly, I was used to kids avoiding me for my strange toughness.

"Awesome!" He responded as I slammed my locker shut, my back pack and junk inside.

We walked to the cafeteria with small talk. Well, mostly Iggy was doing the talking. As we made our way through the burger line, I learned that he had an adopted sister named Nudge, another nickname, and that she was a freshman. As we were going to sit down at an empty rounded table, he warned me, "Nudge is a bit over whelming, she's really talkative, but you will get used to it."

Just as he said this, I heard a motor boat of words from behind us, "ZOMG! Iggy! Who's this! Is she new! She must be if she's talking to you! OMG! I love your pants! Did you get them at the mall! I love the mall! I go shopping there all the time! Like, don't you just love the ice cream there?! Ahh! They should have ice cream here! It would be like, so yum! The food isn't so bad but mall food would be amazing! Everything about the mall is amazing! You know what else is amazing? The-" A kid with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes sat down across from us after having nudged Nudge with his elbow, oh, that's where she got the nickname!

"Sorry about that," the boy apologized sincerely, she gets carried away, I'm Gazzy, short for Gasman." He stuck his hand out across the table and I cautiously shook it, not wanting to know what kind of name or nick name that was.

He looked about 14 or 15, definitely a freshman and I saw him sneaking a glance filled with aww at Nudge.

I smiled brightly at this, "I'm Max, short for Maximum."

"Gazzy! Don't make her pull your finger!" A girl that looked exactly like Gazzy except a bit older sat down next to him with a salad and slapped his arm down.

Gazzy chuckled, "Aww, Ange! I didn't do anything. Promise!"

Angel rolled her eyes and smiled sincerely at me, "I'm Angel, short for Angela. This idiot here," She rubbed Gazzy's head messing up his spikes, "Is my little brother."

I smiled at the obvious bond that they shared, "I'm Max." Just then we heard a loud scream of girls and as if on Cue, Fang strolled into the Cafeteria as if he had no care in the world. I saw the people at my table look at each other and then at me as if they were waiting for something. I found it strange that they weren't treating him like a god.

I looked back at them and they were still looking at me pointedly, "Yes?" I prodded. What was I supposed to do?

"Do you have anything to say?" Iggy questioned, raising an eyebrow,

I shook my head slowly, "No…?" Is this a trick question.

"Do you know who that is?" this time Angel questioned me, jerking her chin in Fang's direction and gave me a pointed look.

"Fang Ride?" This was getting creepy.

"Do you have anything to say about him?" Gazzy questioned, his blue eyes widening.

Did they seriously expect me to say something girly about him? I sat up straighter and looked all them in the eye, Nudge was strangely quiet as she listened for my answer, "Yes," I responded simply, the kids at the table looked at each other with a bit of confused expressions then back at me, "He's an A-hole." I said simply **(I don't curse, but pretend Max didn't just say A-hole) **

The table was strangely quiet before they burst out laughing. Iggy threw an arm over my shoulder, "I like you!" He said as he doubled over laughing, burying his head in my upper arm dramatically.

I let loose a few confused chuckles, "Whoa, Iggs, calm the PDA," I froze at the voice behind me.

Iggy didn't seem concerned though, he turned around and looked Fang in the eye, "Looks like the great Nick Ride just met his match! I never thought I would see the day when a girl didn't fall at your feet."

Nick, I feel like I just heard that name somewhere- Crap! "You guys are best friends!?" I shrieked, looking directly at Iggy and then Fang then back. Fang had a bit of amusement in his eyes while Iggy looked blissfully unaware.

"Yup, since first grade!" He got up to stand beside fang and gave him a man hug.

I just stared at them with an open mouth, "But Iggy, your so nice!" I looked at Iggy and then at Fang and my disbelieving expression changed a bit towards disgust, "And you are a jerk! How could you be best friends?"

Fang started looking a bit pissed, "Why do you just assume that I am a jerk Maximum?!" He threw his hands in the air glaring at me with coldness and a bit of confusion.

I didn't notice that the whole cafeteria was looking at us and that our friends were slinking back as I answered, "How can you not be?!" I exclaimed, it wasn't a valuable argument, but if I was one thing, it was stubborn, "You go out with so many girls you don't even know who and then you ignore every single one of them! Tell me that that's not a jerk move!" I demanded.

"I don't even know half those girls!" He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. I raised my eyebrow and smirked a bit.

"Point proven," I said simply with a load of venom and stalked off, throwing my untouched burger in the trash, I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Max!" I heard him calling after me, but I didn't respond and just kept walking to my locker to get my science books for the next class. Fang would just have to wait.

FPOV

I ran my hand through my hair again as Max stalked off, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I needed to know why she thought I was such a jerk when she hadn't even had a civilized conversation with me! And when I said that I didn't know those girls, it was true, but she took it the wrong way. "Gah!" I gasped and punched the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a rectangular table that was folded up in a corner.

I had forgotten that I was n a full cafeteria and when I made a hole in the table, a bunch of girls sighed and squealed, I rolled my eyes and heard Iggy shouting at them, "Nothing to see here! Get back to eating people!" My best friend then walked up to me and stood straight in front of me, his eyes hard and acussing, 'What the H*ll was that about, Fang?" His voice stayed a steady calm and I noticed a little bit of sympathy for me in them.

"Why does she think I'm such a jerk Iggs?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up, "What have I done to her?"

Iggy looked at me silently for a minute then, "She seems to have built up some walls, Fang. She doesn't want an overly curious guy tearing them down."

I looked at him in the eye, "How can I not be curious Iggy? She is the first girl in who knows how long that took one look at me and didn't freak out. You know that even Angel and Nudge did that before they started considering me as a big brother. How am I supposed to react? I was always wishing that there would be a girl who had a mind of her own but now I don't know what to do when there is."

Thankfully, Iggy didn't tease me for my amount of words this time, "Just show her that you are not a jerk and wait. She seems pretty upset. She only smiled once when I wa making a lot of jokes!' His tone took on a lighter tone, "it was insulting! I cant get you to smile often, but that's because you are you!" I silently patted Iggy on the back and walked out of the cafeteria and to my locker. I decided to forget Max for now. I grabbed my science book out of my locker and headed for class. Mr. Rugus was a smallish muscular dude that treated everyone equally. He was also the soccer coach. I then remembered that soccer tryouts were after school.

I had been on the soccer team since freshman year and before that on other teams in the city. Soccer was my passion and as I walked into the science building, I reminded myself that while in the soccer zone, not even the great Maximum Martinez could distract me, even if she is sitting across the room in my classroom from my lab table.

**Yes, I left you with a bit of a cliffy. I wanted to get Fang's character to become less OOC and push Max to her limits. I also wanted Max to meet Iggy. The Spanish teacher in this is a lot like my Spanish teacher. Her name is only a little bit different. But she likes me because I'm definitely **_**not**_** Max and I'm quiet in class, plus my Spanish accent isn't terrible. But I hope I did better on this chappie and its more than 5 pages, so you better be happy. Haha. Please review! **

**~COCO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry, last two days have been tiring, I finally have the time and energy to update! Some of the details in the story have been messed up and although nobody has commented on it, it's annoying me, so I'm just going to explain some of my mistakes:**

**Angel: 15, Sophomore**

**(Every one else is the same age)**

**Max has English first, not science.**

**Fang has Math first still**

**They share Science 6****th**** period after lunch**

**Iggy and Max share Spanish before lunch**

**Kay, I think that's about it, Review if you have any other questions, or even if you don't, hint, hint!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, I'm just a girl who wants to quit Spanish class! Capiche? No me gusta la clase Espanol!**

MPOV

The day finished without much action. Yes, unfortunately Fang was in my Science class, but he sat across the room, the teacher was actually really cool though, I think he's the soccer coach, definitely looking forward to that. After science, I had Technology. Hated it. My teacher, Mrs. Cordorio, was mean and hated me after I kneed a guy who sat next to me in the balls for being pervy. I guess his name is Dillon, idiot.

Finally, _finally_, it was after school and time for the try outs. I darted out as soon as the bell rang, despite Mrs. Cordorio's protests. I resisted the urge to flip her the bird and took off toward the gym. I didn't know where the tryouts were, or the field, but the gym seemed like the best bet of where to find out.

As I walked out, I was greeted by a creepy gym teacher. He was maybe in his mid 20's and was fairly hansom, until he eyed me like a piece of cake. I gave him my death glare and asked, "Where can are the soccer tryouts?" I folded my arms in a relaxed position without my glare faltering.

He raised his eyebrows, an amused smirk on his lips, "I guess you heard that boys try out without shirts?"

I narrowed my eyes, and put on a sickly fake smile, "Were you on your way there too so you can admire the girls and probably some of the _boys _too?"

Before he could answer, a familiar screech was heard, "Maximum?!"

_Oh Crap!_ I turned slowly to the voice and found Ella. _Whoops, I guess I left her at home and forgot about her._

"Yes?" I asked indifferently.

"You _left _me at home?!" Her voice was shrill. That's how I knew she was really pissed, her voice is usually loud but sweet.

"At least I didn't leave you at Burger King," I shrugged, I had no clue where that came, but that would suck pretty bad.

She stopped her rant to give me a confused look before continuing a little less shrill, "I want to go home!"

My eyes widened, Ella was just as stubborn as me and would find some way to blackmail me, "No! Ella! I have to try out for soccer! It's this afternoon!" I pleaded with her.

"No, I don't care, I have had a bad day and I want to go _home!_" Her voice rose slightly in a nasally whine. Why did she choose now to be annoying, she was usually cool with this stuff.

"Well I haven't had the best day either!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, "now let's go out there, and you can admire shirtless boys while I whoop their butts!"

I guess the mention of shirtless boys did her in, "Soccer boys! Max those are the hottest! Totally!" She continued on her rant as I dragged her past the pervy teacher who had been watching silently and out to the field that I suddenly remembered from the map.

I didn't even get to look at the field of boys or equipment before Ella was out of my grip and racing towards the bleachers where a bunch of other girls were, squealing and admiring. There seemed to be more than I thought was going to happen, I shrugged it off, soccer boys were pretty hot.

I spotted Mr. Rugus across the field and ran towards him. He was talking to a tall boy with familiar sandy blonde hair and a broad back. Mr. Rugus was looking a little annoyed at the boy and had his eyebrows scrunched up, making his fairly visible wrinkles more prominent.

The boy turned around a couple minutes later and I had to keep a groan inside when I saw that it was Dillon.

"Looking for me, babe?" He offered with a suggesting look.

I made a show of gagging a bit, "No, I'm looking for a soccer ball to hit you in your diseased balls!"

He raised an eyebrow, but I saw him change stances so that his lower area was protected by his legs, "Whatever, you wont have a chance on the boy's team."

I smiled sweetly, yet again, "Oh, is this the boy's team? I would've thought that girls cheered for girls' teams and not boys'." I had to change the subject, the constant screaming was getting to my head and we hadn't even started yet.

Dillon looked at all them with a wink and a few of them swooned, the rest were looking across the field to the other side, maybe some boys were warming up early.

With Dillon preoccupied, I walked past him to the coach, "Do you have any clothes I could wear for tryouts?" I asked with a small smile. Mr. Rugus was a shortish man with an air of strength around him. His tan skin was proof of many days outside and his rough exterior held a happy person that was almost impossible to dislike. He was one of the teachers that when he left the room, kids didn't talk, not out of fear, but out of respect. "I mean," I continued, "I can wear this, but it would be a bit difficult."

He just smiled, showing a slight gap in his teeth that just made his personality complete.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," He always called the girls sweetheart, not in a creepy way though, "I got a few extra gym shirts, they actually girl's, they will fit you perfectly, I will also grab you some basketball shorts from the lost and found, the bathrooms are by the bleachers, you can change there."

As he was talking, he was leading me through the maze of soccer players and to a shed that was surprisingly clean and organized with lots of tubs filled with lost things, sports' balls, and plain jerseys for the gym classes to use for a game of capture the flag or such.

He quickly grabbed a white shirt with our school name in the school colors, black and red (_amazing!_) he then tossed me some black basketball shorts with red stripes on either side. Then, for good measure, he dug through a shoe tub and pulled out black and white cleats. They were a bit worn out, but I wasn't picky, I had a good pair at home that even matched school colors.

"Like I said," Mr. Rugul continued as he locked the shed again, the clothes piled easily in my arms, "The bathrooms are on the left side of the bleachers, be back out in 5 minutes for warm ups." His tone turned from caring teacher, to strict coach, but that's just how the sport's world is.

I nodded my head and headed towards the bathrooms. They were just beside the shed so I found them quickly. The inside was just as stinky as expected so I hurriedly stripped from my school clothes and shoved them in my back pack for safe keeping. I pulled the shirt over my head, perfect. A little loser than most girls would want it, but hey, I'm not most girls. The shorts were a bit long so I quickly rolled the top up and pulled my shirt back down to cover the sliver of my flat stomach. I then through my hair up into a high pony tail with one of the black hair ties I always kept on my wrist for emergencies. They even came in handy to hurt somebody, very convenient. I finally deemed my self ready in 4 minutes and jogged out side to find Coach Rugul rounding all the boys up.

I caught a faint glance of dark hair, but shook it off. I stood off to the side of the boys with my arms crossed, listening intently to coach, "We will start the warm ups with 20 laps around the field, its just the tryouts, so be expecting more during season if you make it." He rambled on about what to expect during the season. I felt a hand on my shoulder and out of instincts, I quickly locked the hand in an arm bar. I turned to find Iggy with a look of pure terror on his face.

I burst out laughing, "Iggy, don't scare me and we wont have this problem!? I then noticed that he was shirtless. He was impressive but it would be gross if I checked my friend out. I just noticed that he had a bit of defining abs and was even paler on his chest than the rest of his body.

"I got you to laugh by almost getting myself killed? Good to know." He mumbled as I let go of his arm and pretended not to hear him. "You play?" I have a feeling that Iggy can't be very mad for long.

"Yup! Be ready for me to whoop your butt!" I smiled at him viscously.

He scoffed, "As if! I'm not going to say its because you are a girl, because I know you are perfectly capable of killing me, so I'm just going to say that I am good, I doubt you will beat me or any of my Homies."

I raised my eyebrow at the term but just rolled my eyes at the insnely white dude and turned back to he coach, "Let's welcome the past team captain," He said in a congratulatory voice, "Nick Ride!"

At the name, the girls in the bleachers screamed congratulatory and numbers, one scream stood out from the rest, though. Mine, "_WHAT!_"

The boys on the team seemed to have just noticed me, they silently parted ways to reveal Fang in all his shirtless glory. What? We are not friends, but he definitely is yummy to look at. He had the same natural olive skin tone on his chest, but a little paler from a lack of sun. His washboard abs were extremely prominent. He had a freaking eight pack! Holy Crow! His hair was a little more messy than usual from the wind and I personally liked it more like that. His dark eyes were glinting with mischief and in a totally cliché moment, he started strolling towards me as the sun pulled up behind him. I silently cursed the sun for making him painstakingly hot. As he passed me, I knew he saw me checking him out, he didn't voice it, though. No, instead he taunted me, "Don't think too hard, Max," He smirked, his head bent down towards me as he walked by, "wouldn't want to grow another voice in your head."

With that he smirked slightly, but his eyes held it all, the insane amusement he had for the moment and other emotions I was too annoyed and dazed to think about, and walked past me to the front and to Mr. Rugul. The encounter had probably lasted five seconds and everyone else was blissfully oblivious to the war in my head.

I managed to shake off the daze, "A-hole." I muttered and turned back to the coach.

**Sorry, I know you all were looking forward to when they try out, but I had to build up to it. My mom is giving me five mins to get off so I have to quickly post this. Assume that Max didn't just say A-hole, seeing as I'm not Max and don't curse. Anyways, please review! I already have 48 reviews and its frickin' amazing! Also, if you have read Gallagher Girls and Hunger Games, I have a cross on those books and only have two reviews for the first chapter, so check it out and look at it, I really like the plot, people just have to read it. ****J Bah- Bye!**

**~COCO**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I never say that and you guys just shocked me! 56 reviews! You guys are amazing! Sorry I stopped there, my mom had to get on and we only have one computer. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BTW, Dillon was supposed to be Dylan (Sorry 'bout that, I haven't read the books in a while) **

**And I came up with the left at Burger King thing because my sister actually forgot me there about a month ago on a school night. PM me or review if you want the whole short story. ****J**

**And their science/coach's name is Mr. Rugul. Sorry about that too. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own an ADHD dog and hopefully a bag full of candy by the end of tonight, but I don't own Maximum Ride! JP does!**

MPOV

Yea, so after the little stunt that Fang pulled, that twit, we began warming up with laps. Seriously? Only 20 laps? I need to blow off steam!

Coach blew his whistle and everyone took off. In a race I would be slower until the end and would take them all out, but this is just warm up and you are supposed to stretch your limits. That's why I gave it all I had.

I passed shocked boys' faces one by one. I managed to trip that Dylan guy as he tried to touch me when I passed him, he ended up with a face full of grass, idiot.

Fang was in front of Iggy who was right in front of me. I was planning on messing both them up, Iggy because he 'scared' me and Fang, well, you can figure that out.

However, my plans were a bit ruined when Fang glanced over his shoulder and found me charging at Iggy from behind, "Yo! Iggy! Look out!" He called before turning back around and sprinting.

"Wha-! Iggy's reply was cut off with a shrill scream that echoed through the field as I pushed him to the ground. Wimp, it wasn't even that rough of a push!

"What the heck Max?!"

I smiled viciously at him, "Gotta love Karma, Iggs." With a tip of an invisible hat, I took off after Mr. Cool over by the finishing line. Are we already on the 20th lap? Guess so. I glanced behind me and the semi-athletic boys were towards the middle of the group. I spotted a nerdy looking kid with short, blonde hair, black rim glasses, and blue eyes at the back. He was in my Math class, I think his name is Sam or something. Poor idiot.

I focused my attention back on Fang and sprinted. He was just behind the finish line when I tackled him to the ground.

We fell in a cloud of dust and he immediately twisted around so now my face was in his very attractive chest.

"What was that for, Max?!" He hissed.

"Payback," I murmured pathetically against his chest and felt a deep rumble as he chuckled a bit. I had to get out of this position before I did something I would probably regret.

I was starting to stand up, when the first row of dominos took place. Somebody tripped on our bodies and sprawled to the side. The clumsy movement was repeated by another 15 or so boys before we heard some pathetic coughing above the miserable groans.

Sam came jogging, no stumbling around the corner and, without noticing, he stepped on every single person behind me.

There was a low chorus of 'Watch its' and 'that's my arm's. I managed to pull my leg out of the way before he stepped on it. This, unfortunately- I couldn't stare at his chest!-, caused myself to be dragged closer to Fang's head. I kept my head down to avoid awkwardness. Well, it was awkward already, but it would a he** of a lot worse if I was looking in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Sam was about to step on Fang's face, sadly, he quickly yanked his head to the side. Then Sam stumbled over the finishing line and everybody started getting up.

Well, except Fang and I. I struggled to get free of his grip before he tightened it. I finally looked into his dark eyes and noticed hints of gold in them, "What was that for Max?" He asked, a lot calmer than before.

I smiled a lazy smile, "That, sir, is called payback."

He smirked a totally hot smirk, yes he's hot, no denying it, and muttered, "I'm going to have to get payback more."

Before I could decipher the cryptic remark, I heard Iggy above us, "No PDA!"

I realized that we were in a compromising position where people could see us and quickly scrambled off Fang, losing all warmth that he provided. Then I turned to Iggy and burst into laughter. He had a foot print on his chest from Sam and his face was covered with sand from the fall, I don't know if it was from when I pushed him or when he tripped, but it was still funny.

His face grew a bit red, not from anger, Iggy doesn't seem to get angry very easily, but from a bit of confusion and humiliation.

Fang calmly stood up and wiped himself off, "Iggs, you have dirt on your face and a foot print on you chest." he remarked without looking.

As he finished wiping the nonexistent dirt off his clothing, he looked up and winked at me. It wasn't a flirty wink, but a secret one that with held humor. I fought the urge to grip my stomach to stop the strange fluttering. Yea, instead my cheeks just _had_ to flame pink.

Then Fang turned on his heel and walked away as I admired his fine assets from behind.

"Max, its gross to check out your friends," Iggy play-scolded. I turned with a sneer at his face that was full of amusement despite the dirt that was still stuck up his nose.

"He's not my friend, Iggy," I explained. He just rose an eyebrow, "So I can check him out all I want. doesn't mean he's still not an a-hole."

He burst into laughter, "Glad to hear you feel that way, Max." Wait, that wasn't Iggy's voice.

I whirled around and face planted into Fang's chest. That sneak! "Quit doing that!" I shrieked a bit and stepped back to see his smirking face. His eyes, strangely enough, showed no arrogance as his smirk did, but a pleased look.

"What?" He drawled out innocently.

I glared daggers and hissed, "You know what."

He raised a silent eyebrow, "Do I, Max?"

I almost snapped and punched his nose when Iggy decided to intervene, "Wow, I'm just drowning in this sexual tension."

I twisted around with my fist still raised and my face flushed with anger and humiliation to find Iggy quickly running to the stands and cowering beneath my sister. I noticed, with anger, that he quickly glanced up her skirt, "Get your head out of the gutter Iggy before your body is in a ditch!" I shrieked, which caused him to cower more and Ella to laugh.

I turned back to a silent Fang and glared one more time before walking past him, hissing in his ear, "This _isn't _over." I could've been more original, but it got the point across.

I was expecting him to whisper something back like 'wouldn't dream of it' but instead, Mr. Silent just smirked and shook his head as he looked at the ground. Why was he so _infuriating!_

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the coach who was yelling at a couple boys to gather up.

FPOV

That stunt that Maximum pulled was freaking hilarious. First Iggy and then me, then the whole group of boys besides Sam. Then she got all pissed and looked adorably scary when she shrieked at Iggy. And she was checking me out! Score! This scene was something I would pay to watch again, I would even want to be part of it, her hair smelt good. No, I'm not a creep, I just happened to get a really good whiff of vanilla from her head. Even if I don't date any of the girls in school doesn't mean I don't appreciate it when a beautiful, talented, and scary falls on me. Not to be perverted or anything, but that's just what happens and Max is the only one like that I have met in my life time except for Nudge and her makeup. Someone needs to lock those creams in a dark closet. That chick is insane. She gave me a make over when I was 7! Not my best moment.

Anyways, coach was making us do kicking drills now and I'm pretty sure Dylan is never having babies by the way Max never misses. I got the honor of playing with Sam a few groups away from Max. Iggy was playing with Joshua (made it up) as far away from Max as he could get.

"Perv!" I heard Max yell before there was a sickening smack and a groan from Dylan.

"Good kick Max," Coach congratulated, turning a blind eye to the whimpering Dylan. Every one knows that he hates the kid and was never a loud to do that. We were just supposed be practicing straight passing and coach would call people out as he found that they weren't good enough. Sam would be out soon from the way he was struggling to hit the ball the right way with his foot.

Coach blew is whistle, signaling that he was going to call some people out. I quickly kicked my ball into my arms and noticed Max to the same thing a few yards away. She looked so at ease with the soccer ball held between the inside of her elbow and her hip. Her pony tail was drooping a bit and she brushed some loose strands out of her face unconsciously.

Before my thoughts could travel further, I heard Coach speaking, "Dylan, grab and ice pack and be ready to play again in 15 minutes. Sam, go sit in the stands."

The poor kid's head hung as he dragged his feet to the stands. I clapped him on the shoulder encouragingly and sympathetically as he passed me. He gave me a small smile and carried on.

"Max, Fang! Partner up!"

Max walked over to me coolly, she must've calmed down since the incident earlier. We sized each other up silently and I noticed instead of her looking at me like I was the enemy, she looked at me like a team mate and I was glad that she wouldn't be a bad sport in soccer games.

Coach blew the shrill whistle and Max quickly dropped the ball, sending it flying to in between my legs. Maybe she wasn't the best sport, but she obviously had trouble with anger. I was smarter that Dylan, though and absorbed the impact of the ball with a quick knee up then a foot out, sending the ball sailing right back towards her head.

She looked at it coolly and quickly bumped it with her upper chest into the air and using her head to send it back towards me.

We continued with techniques like this for the next 10 minutes, no words exchanged. Then she sent the ball over my head with a strong kick. I watched as it sailed above me, I had no hope of getting it, and plunked into Coach's head.

She covered her mouth, eyes widening in horror as she watched coach bend down to pick it up. He walked past me and to her, the ball balancing on one hand like a dinner plate and his clipboard tucked under his other arm.

"You lost this," He said simply and dropped the ball at Max's feet, his face was stoic.

Then something happened that I never though I would see, or hear, "I'm so sorry, Coach. I really am a good player, it was a mistake."

I smirked at her scared face before Mr. Rugul broke into his teacherly smile, "No worries, Sweetheart. I know you are good. Get ready for the next drill, we will be scrimmaging with two people." She nodded silently as he walked away.

I snickered quietly and she walked by me to grab a water bottle and pointed in my face, "Not. A, Word. Nick." She hissed.

I held my hands up in mock surrender, "Wouldn't dream of it." she glared at me with a little bit of confusion before walking towards the bleachers again towards her sister I suppose.

MPOV

Oh. My. Gosh. That was the most humiliating thing ever. I bit my lip worriedly as I replayed the scene before relaxing as it got to the point Coach said it was fine. And Fang, he was just a messed up fellow. Don't ask me how I know, I just know he's messed up somehow. **(Okay! Skip if you want! I just have to say sorry! I started this chappie yesterday and didn't want to torture you again with it ending before the scrimmages. Anyways, I had to get ready for trick or treating with my friends. Yes, I'm 14 and trick-or-treat, get over it, I love Halloween. So, I wasn't able to finish and am going to try to make this chapter extra long. ON WITH IT!)**

"So it wasn't just an accident?!" Ella was wide eyed and gaping at Iggy as he leaned coolly against the bleachers and talked to her.

"Yep, it was all real." Iggy replied, running an unnecessary hand through his short hair.

I raised an eyebrow, neither had seen me approach, "What was all real?" I asked, expecting a stupid answer about Iggy catching Bigfoot or whatever. That suspicion was ruined when Iggy's features turned to one of pure horror.

"Nothing!"

I looked to Ella, I wasn't getting anything out of Blondie, "You and Fang must be really into PDA, Max." It was then that I knew she hadn't believed a word that came out of Iggy's mouth. She knew me too well, it also helped that she winked evilly at me with a pointed glance at Iggy.

People could seriously get hurt if you sic the Martinez girls on them. I turned towards Iggy, keeping my face neutral, "Is that so?" I let a glint of evil catch my eye.

He visibly gulped, "I-I think it's time for scrimmages. Let's go Max!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the field.

I couldn't help the genuine laughter that left my mouth. Even if I just met Iggy today, I felt as if I had known him my whole life.

We stopped at the field where Coach was setting up some cones as a temporary field. He finished not long after and explained the rules.

"The games will be 1 against 1 and the winners of each game will face each other until we are down to the best two. They will then choose their teams and the winning team of the final game will win free pizza when the team goes to Fargo's **(IDK if you know what Fargo's is, but it's a pizzeria with an arcade and stuff. The theme is a haunted mansion too. It's really fun, Idk if you have them wherever you are, but we have a few in Colorado and trust me, they are great.) **in three and a half weeks for the haunted house there for Halloween. I will also eliminate players when they can not handle it. You are cut immediately if you cry. The partners are James **(Iggy's real name is James, this James) **and Jamie, Dylan and Ethan, Joshua and Maximum, Phil and Matthew, Nick and Zachary, and Malcolm andJacob. James, Jamie, you're up first."

I looked around for a James and Jamie. I was surprised when Iggy walked to the field with a decent sized kid with curly red hair and light brown eyes. He was almost as white as Iggy, except for some freckles on his upper back. He looked like he would be decent at soccer.

The whistle blew from somewhere on the field and Iggy quickly kicked the ball through his opponents open legs. The kid wouldn't last long like that. He was a fast runner though. He managed to get in front of Iggy, only to have the ball fly over his head and into the goal 4 feet behind him.

"Game!" coach yelled, I suppose one goal and the game was over. The older man came and clapped both boys on the shoulder, "Good technique Iggy. You need to work on control a bit, You,' He pointed to Jamie, "Try out for track, soccer is not your sport." With that, Coach turned around and called, "Dylan, Ethan, get out here!"

Dylan strutted out like he was a god while a kid with auburn brown hair that lay flat on his head headed out. He had childish green eyes with a hint of determination. He looked like pretty good completion, I saw him sizing Dylan up discreetly, finding some strengths and weaknesses before he went in.

The whistle blew, and I saw it was creepy gym teacher guy from earlier in between the two boys, he tossed the ball on the grass and stepped on it, waiting for Coach to give he signal to start. He must've gotten it, for moments later, there was a shriller whistle and he swiftly backed away from the fumbling boys.

Dylan managed to sweep it to the side and around Ethan towards the goal. Ethan wasn't having it, though and was able to scissor kick the ball to the right, following on its tail and keeping it under control. I suppose Dylan wasn't too happy with this, he shoved Ethan as the boy was dribbling down the field. Ethan skidded to the side and fell on his hip. I worried that the fall would hurt, but he laughed lightly at his ruined white shorts and raced after Dylan just as he made the score.

Gym teacher man blew the whistle again and coach spoke from the side lines, "You're both excellent, you made it." Ethan smiled happily while Dylan smirked an arrogant smirk, he was starting to annoy me more than Fang.

My name was called next with Joshua. He had thick black hair that barely made it past his hair line and dark hazel eyes that were almost brown. He was a good bit taller than me and I made a not as to use his long legs to my advantage when he was dribbling. Sometimes kids make openings in the dribbles and with long legs they could either be smaller openings or bigger. A strength and weakness. He seemed like a serious, competitive kind. His eyes watched me warily, while not cold or icy, they just showed zero emotion as he figured me out as I did him, definitely a good player.

The whistle blew quickly and I faked a kick to the left and swept the ball right. I managed to keep it out of his range about halfway down the field, but with his long legs, he caught up to me easily. That didn't mean that he caught me though. I turned around smoothly, keeping the ball in front of me while he got his bearings of my position, I was able to go to the left of him from the circle and raced down the field again. Unfortunately, that stunt had caused myself to back down the field towards the middle again, somehow, and I pumped all my energy and available adrenaline into my legs so I could manage the ball and run faster than Joshua.

He came out of nowhere and kicked the ball in from him when I pulled my foot back to kick into the goal. It was so quick that I was frozen. Not for long though. Not a moment after it happened, I was hot on his heels, his speed slowing with the control of the ball between his feet. He was on the other side of the field when flicked the ball up with my toe and over his head. Then I followed it towards his goal and this time I didn't hesitate to send it into the net with a powerful kick.

I whistle blew while my chest heaved with excess adrenaline and I gasped softly to regain my normal breathing pattern. I turned and walked back to the side lines after that where the guys had been watching. I was glad to see that they weren't too shocked that I won. I didn't want to deal with any sexist boys at the moment. As Joshua walked by, I gave him a small smile and he slapped my raised hand. Now that he was out of the zone, he looked more friendly and open, not as friendly as Ethan, maybe, and not as open as Iggy, but he still looked like a nice person.

"Good game, Joshua," I congratulated as I lowered my slightly stinging hand to my side.

He nodded happily, "I give you props Max, I didn't know any one was faster than me, call me Josh though." He smiled nicely.

"Thanks Josh. I didn't think it would be too easy either."

Before he could respond, Coach called out Phil and Matthew.

Phil had a blonde buzz cut with bright blue eyes that were filled with ice. If possible, every thing his hatred gaze touched would be frozen right about now. I think I saw him hanging out with Dylan earlier. Now Matthew looked just like Josh. I took a good look at the slightly longer haired kid on the field and back to Josh, then back again.

Josh chuckled a bit, "Yes, Matt's my twin. He's a bit shy, but that happens when you are mute."

I nodded understandingly, knowing that I shouldn't openly sympathize for a kid who was making it through life happily even if he was shy.

The game started quickly and I was surprised to find that Matt was almost as quick as his brother. He was a bit more graceful on his feet, that was a huge advantage. Phil was definitely skilled with control. He wasn't as fluent with his moves as Matt, though, so the game was a pretty fair match. The game went on for a good ten minutes before Phil hit the ball to his knee, then chest and somehow managed to drive it towards his head and over Matt's head and into the goal right behind him.

The game ended with the whistle and Matt smiled nicely at him. Phil just sneered, his cold, blue eyes darkening slightly as he stalked off the field leaving a wide eyed Matt to leave afterwards. He came straight towards Josh and I and slapped his brother on the back.

Josh slapped him back and introduced me, "Matt, this is Max."

I smiled nicely and he smiled back timidly, "Hey, you were good." I said with honesty ringing in my tone.

His smile grew more genuine and he nodded as if to say 'you too'.

I was distracted a bit as coach called out Fang and a Zachary.

Zachary looked like he was built for foot ball with his big muscles and stocky figure. Fang almost looked like a cat next to him. They were about the same height, but Fang's muscles were less prominent and he was lighter on his feet while Zachary clonked after him.

The game started with Fang easily dodging around the flailing arm with the ball at his feet. Zach, I doubt he's called Zachary, charged after Fang. He was just as fast, if not faster, but definitely not as nimble with the ball and he tripped several times as he tried to steal the ball. Fang maneuvered the ball professionally around between his legs and somehow managed to get down the field at the same time. At one point, Zach stole the ball and started heading for the other side of the field, but his big bulk quickly got in the way and the ball slipped out from beneath his legs and straight back to Fang who raced to his victory, securing it with a strategically placed kick towards the goal.

The whistle blew again, barely heard over all the screaming girls.

"Ugh! Does he have to bring his beloved admirers everyway he goes?!" I scream over the girls at Josh who was flinching at the sounds as well.

"Fang hates it too!" Is what I heard back, but I couldn't have heard him right over the choir of sopranos in the bleachers. As the screams died off, I managed to speak without yelling, "What are you _talking _about?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

Josh sighed a sigh of relief as the rest off the fans screams died off and fang walked over to the bench for his water, "He hates the attention." Josh stated simply and looked me n the eye.

"How would you know?" I asked, I might've been a bit rude, but I would think that a player would enjoy his entertainment supporting him.

Josh shrugged, "I've been on the same soccer teams with his since we were in seventh grade when the girls first started coming after him. It's gotten worse since he refuses all of them."

I raised my eyebrow to reply when coach called Malcolm and Jacob to the field. I'm guessing Coach sent Zach to football, seeing as he found strengths easily and encouraged the kids to do what they would be better at.

Malcolm was a huge African American kid with brown eyes lighter than Fang's but darker than the Jamie's caramel ones. Like Ethan's eyes, his eyes were shining with happiness and mischief, he reminded me of a giant teddy bear somehow. He was only a little bit slimmer than Zach, but still had that football player build. I would be terrified of him if I hadn't seen the sparkle in his eye. His smile was big and white and seemingly permanent. Jacob was a little tan with a tan line from a muscle shirt showing on his shoulders. He had a bit of a crooked nose and brown hair that had a wave from wearing a base ball cap around. He was a little scrawny but a decent height. He had blue eyes that were a bit darker than Phil's. They weren't exactly hateful, but not exactly friendly either. His eyes were almost lonely.

The game began with a hand shake that looked a bit painful on Jacob's side, but the glint in Malcolm's eye proved that he wasn't doing it to hurt too much.

Surprisingly, Malcolm was light on his feet and very good at control. His size was a decent advantage as well. Jacob was remarkably good at blocking the ball from getting past him, and I knew that we had just found our goalie.

With his impressive blocking skills and control, Jacob was able to make it to his destination first and win the game.

I saw Malcolm say something too quietly for me to hear to Jacob. As the smaller boy's face turned to horror, Malcolm's booming laugh was heard and he took Jacob's head under his arm.

Jacob's lonely eyes were replaced with that of humor as he slipped out of Malcolm's lock. I realized that he did have friends when Fang and Iggy congratulated him, sending him down the long line to me at the end, I clapped him on the back, my natural instinct and said, "Good job Jacob." He smiled appreciatively and responded, "thank you, you too."

I noticed a bit of sadness in his eyes still, but it was skillfully hidden behind excitement and I let it go for the time being.

It was then time for the winners to play each other. I went against Phil first and quickly beat him. Coach set me up with Iggy while Fang was still against Dylan.

The game was won by myself with some conversation between the Igster and I. When I finished, I found that Fang had come out victorious as well.

He walked up to me and spoke with a small smile on his lips, "I call first picks."

I rolled my eyes at the childishness of the statement and responded, "You do that."

The rest of the team lined up and Fang chose Malcolm, receiving a mock pout from Iggy at having not been chosen first.

I winked playfully at Iggy as I chose Josh, I knew he was a good player, having gone up against him myself.

Fang picked Iggy next and the Pyro grinned evilly at me. I shrugged it off with a raised eyebrow and picked Matt, I could use his nimbleness.

Fang called Ethan next and I chose Jake, I heard other kids using that name instead of Jacob.

Dylan and Phil were the last ones left. With a wordless glance in my direction, Fang called to Phil.

I almost screamed at that. The traitor left me with Dylan! I guess he didn't know that Dylan annoyed the crap out of me, but I was still going to blame him for it.

It was decided that I would play center **(I only played soccer a couple of times a long time ago, so sorry if I get some terms mixed up)** since I was the captain. Of course Jake played goalie and the rest of my team decided what they wanted to do.

Fang walked towards the middle after a huddle from their group and I saw Iggy heading towards the goal, this would be interesting. I faced Fang confidently as coach set the ball on the ground and stepped on it, telling us the rules, "The first team to get 3 goals wins. There will be no shoving, kicking at each other, hitting, or any other way to hurt each other, or a foul will be called." With that said, he blew his whistle and I smiled sweetly at Fang before stealing the ball and racing down the field. Malcolm stole it and sent it towards Fang again. He dribbled it down the field until Joshua cut into his path the same way he did to me earlier and dribbled the ball down the field, handing it off to Dylan who smirked and raced down to our destination. Phil, Malcolm and Fang were after him, he wasn't going to have it for long. I quickly made myself open off to his left and waved my arms, "I'm open!" I shouted.

Dylan sent me a glance and I readied myself for the ball, except it never came, he looked back towards the goal and kept at it, I screamed a small scream of rage. This idiot was going to make us lose the game and I am a very competitive person. I hate losing.

True to my statement, Malcolm stole the ball and sent it flying to Fang who was careening down the field, he had just passed me when I turned and raced after him. He slid into control of the ball smoothly and took a steady pace to my goal. I was hot on his heels.

Without looking, I knew my teem mates were guarding his players and made sure they were un-open. Jacob was set and ready for the ball. Just before I reached Fang, he sent the ball into the air with so much force and speed, I could barely see it. Jake saw it, though. He jumped towards the corner of the net of where it was headed, his arms stretched out and his body in mid air.

Unfortunately, he wasn't powerful enough with the sudden jump and lack of training over the summer. He crashed to the ground with a roll so as not to break something and the ball made it to the net.

Their was a cheering from the bleachers from the girls that I had forgotten were there in the intenseness of the game. There was also a few whoops from the other side of the field.

I stalked up to Fang who was smiling larger than usual at his achievement and shoved a finger in his well developed chest, "This game isn't even over yet, Fang. Don't get your hopes up." I hissed and turned around before he could respond.

I decided that Dylan must have learned his lesson of his stunt and settled for a silent glare in his direction. I didn't feel like conversing with him anyways, even if I was just yelling at him.

The next round started and Josh managed to get past Iggy easily and make a clean goal.

We did well on the next game as well, Matt proved himself silent but talented, literally, and made a smooth goal with an impressive technique. Iggy didn't stand a chance.

Unfortunately, Malcolm sent a fast kick towards Jake in the next round. And the ball just slipped past his finger tips.

I could tell he was upset. So was I. If my team didn't win this last scrimmage, I would never hear the end of it from Fang or Iggy. I, at least, was mature enough not to rub it in their faces if I won. Well, not too much anyways. I was definitely going to torture them some.

The winning round was definitely the most intense. Whether it was from it being the last round that would determine victory or that everybody's adrenaline was going over board and we were ready to give it our all, but either way, I was almost suffocating with all the competitiveness, including my own.

I faced Fang on the field for the last time that day and waited for the starting whistle. All I could hear was my breathing and heartbeat and Fang's too, except I couldn't hear his heart beat, that would be a bit creepy. My eyes seemed to be more aware of every movement on him. I could see the vein in his neck pulsing slightly with his breath and a small piece of sweat slid down his bare chest slowly, tauntingly. It was incredibly hot, but I had to focus. I tuned out the scre3aming fans and the arguing between team mates behind Fang and I. I just focused and my opponents every move. I could see him doing the same. I knew I wasn't in the best shape. My hair had tangled even in my pony tail. My shirt stuck to my body with sweat and I felt a drip of the body liquid drib down from my temple to my throat.

The awaited whistle was heard loud and clear, and suddenly, my bubble of silence with just myself and Fang, as he was my opponent, expanded. I registered the sounds of his team mates through my head as opponents and the sounds of my team mates I kept in the back of my mind as I had of myself earlier. We were apart of each other now. A team, and it was exhilarating, The scream of the fans were blocked from my mind as non important besides Ella's one scream earned a special loop hole as she cheered me on.

Fang and I battled for the ball and he managed to gain the upper hand and take off with the ball, I was hot on his black cleats clad feet.

Josh stole the ball and sent it spiraling towards me in the air, I absorbed the impact with my upper chest and turned, guiding the ball with me so that as it dropped, I was able to make my way towards victory.

Malcolm's huge bulk was seen from the corner of my eye right before he stole the ball, sending it towards Phil, who had just turned towards our goal when Dylan sent the ball back my way.

Fang was just a shadow in the setting sun as he intersected between the ball and I and sole it. I was right behind him. He pulled his leg back to make the goal and I used Josh's technique and swept it up from the side before his foot connected with it. I was facing off with Iggy now, staring him down. The goal was right in front of me when Fang tried to take the ball.

I would've lost everything in that game if he succeeded, and so I did the only thing I thought of, I became the damsel in distress.

I gasped loudly in fake pain and dropped down onto the ground, clutching my ankle and rocking back and forth, as if I had sprained or broken it.

I was glad that Fang didn't know me too well, or else he would know that I never, I mean never, show pain.

He doesn't, though. So the sucker fell for it. He dropped to his knees besides me to help.

"I'm so sorry, Max! What happened." I jutted my bottom lip out a bit but made sure not to cry, I didn't want to be kicked out for fake crying.

"My ankle," I whimpered, pathetically, "I think it's sprained."

Fang stood up and for a minute I though he was going to just walk away, until he dropped the ball in front of him and reached his hand out, "Let me help you get to the side lines." He offered nicely. I looked behind him to find that our team mates were still blocking each other, thinking that Fang and I were still fighting for the ball.

I looked back to his outstretched hand and resisted smirking, the dumbie.

I nodded helplessly, though and got a firm grip on his hand, only to pull him to the ground and jump up, grabbing the ball with it and sending it towards the net.

"Wooo Hoooo!" I screeched, "Victory is mine!" I waved my arms in the air like a mad woman while Fang was on the ground, his legs out strait and propping himself up with his hands. He had a small look of shock on his face. It's hard telling his emotions from his face features, but his eyes showed all I needed to know. He was shocked and appalled and I could tell that he was a bit impressed with me and my amazing acing skills.

"You cheated," He finally got out.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up and wiped off some dirt, then looked me in the eye, I could tell that he wasn't mad, just disbelieving, "It's called acting and you fell for it. Today I played the character of a damsel in distress and you just happened to be the knight in shining armor."

I laughed at this revelation and didn't notice the small smirk forming on Fang's face.

"So does this mean that I sweep you off your feet?" He asked skeptically.

I scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous F-_Fang!_" I screamed as he literally swept me off my feet and ran me towards a clump of leaves that a janitor or something must've raked, he then proceeded to drop me in the leaves and walk away.

I stared at his retreating form, my face red from rage and a small blush from the close contact, "This isn't over Fang Ride!" I yelled after him, putting as much venom in it as possible.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Max!" He called without looking back.

I screamed at the phrase but couldn't help the amused smile that spread across my face if only just for a second.

**Whew! This chapter is 15 pages! You better enjoy! I have homework to do now, but please review. Oh and could you please comment on how their first kiss should happen? I want it to happen somewhere around the Fargo's party, but I don't know what to do. So review if you have an idea and review if you don't just to tell me if youo liked it and how much! Thank you!**

**~COCO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I cant believe I already have 72 reviews for this chapter! I want to say a few things first: I don't curse because it's a moral of mine, I can see how it can be annoying with the beeps beeping it out, so I'll stop that, but I will not use curse words, just letting you know. Thank you for letting me know that author's notes in the middle of the story are completely unnecessary, I get carried away sometimes. Also, I will try to check through my chapters after they are written to correct any grammatical errors. Just so you know, all of the soccer players that I mentioned and described are going to be important. You always need that giant teddy bear! I.E. Malcolm. And maybe look forward to some trouble from Phil, he **_**is **_**Dylan's friend. There will be backgrounds with some other players. I have figured out what the kissing scene will be like, for the most part, your reviews inspired me. So make sure to review more! I can take criticism, but not mean ones, luckily nobody has sent a really mean one yet, so thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Maximum Ride series or any birds at all, but I do own a ADHD puppy who needs to LIE DOWN! ****J**

MPOV

It has been three weeks since soccer tryouts. Of course we all made it! Over the past couple of weeks, I have gotten closer to the Flock-that's what Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Fang call themselves from their obsession with birds that I have always had as well- and learned a few things about them. I know that Gazzy is a science freak, but he's the coolest science freak I know. Nudge, of course, is on the school newspaper, she also somehow scored the position as the announcer on the school speaker-thingy. Angel happens to do girls track, and apparently she's very good, no surprise their. My sister has taking a liking to my friends too, particularly a tall blonde one, and has taken up cheerleading. She's the most level headed cheerleader I know. Of course if she wasn't, I would disown her.

So, things have been going good at school. Except, try as I might, I can never shake Fang off my tail on my way home. He just _has_ to live two doors down from me, with only that slutty chick, Lissa, between us. Iggy lives on the other side of Fang. If you ask me, it's a bit cliché to live next door to your best friend, but who am I to talk, my life has been anything but expected. This is where we are now. Walking home from school in a Wednesday evening. The sky is a dull blue with a few grayish clouds in it. You know, the usual Halloween look without the howling wolf or full moon since it is only 3:15 in the evening, something would be seriously wrong with the world if the moon was out right now. _I wonder if that would ever happen. Would the world explode? Oh! It would be so COOL if the flock and I would have to save the world! Ella's too innocent for that! But she would give us a place to live sometimes! _Before I could get too caught up in these thoughts, I heard an annoyingly familiar shriek.

I cringed slightly and moved from my place next to Fang as we had walked in silence, I didn't even notice he was there until shrieking Barbie came into the picture.

"Oh! Fang! Do you want to come watch a movie with me today, my parents won't be home until tonight, so we have plenty of time to do anything we want." I gagged into my mouth as I watched Lissa flutter her clumped eyelashes as she hooked her arms around Fang.

It was strange of how he always brushed off other girls' advances in the hallways and almost threw off Lissa's. Even after 3 weeks of knowing the kid, I still had no idea as to who the mystery of Fang Ride was.

I became even more confused as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, just a quick flicker of a look, before he pulled Lissa's arms from around his neck. He maneuvered his way out of her reaching arms, "No, I don't think I will, Lissa," He said, his emotionless voice as emotionless as ever.

I glanced around to find where Ella and Iggy had gone to and found them a ways back, they had stopped under a leafless branch and seemed to be deep in conversation, if Iggy pulls a move on my little sister, he was going to get castrated.

I snapped my focus back to the scene before me as Lissa responded, "Rain check?" Her poutty lips made her look like a dog and I silently chuckled to myself of how annoying a Lissa dog would be. It wouldn't be much different, it would just make her what she already is.

Fang shook his head and sighed exasperatedly, "Never, Lissa, okay. I am not going out with you and never will, or most any of the other girls in school. So go tell your messed up mom that and leave me alone."

How he managed to say that in a deadly tone without ever showing emotion is still a question I ask myself frequently, but a the moment, Fang just left.

He left me in front of a sniffling slut, he left me to clean up the mess. But when do I _ever_ clean up messes. Therefore, I just shrugged my shoulders and walked away, past Fang's house where he was turning his key in the lock.

He caught sight of me, "Tell Iggy to come over when he's done… When he's not busy." With that he slipped through the door and closed it, leaving me to wonder what he meant.

I looked towards where Ella and Iggy were and saw red. Iggy had Ella in a passionate embrace, his arms around her lower back as she hooked her arms around his neck. I shrieked, "Iggy! You have to the count of five to get your hands off my sister and into Fang's house before I personally make sure that you will never have babies!"

I had the pleasure of seeing Iggy stiffen and hug Ella once, which I admit, was kind of cute, and dash for Fang's house. Ella scampered up to me after he was gone and smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, threatening her now-boyfriend was about enough punishment for my little sister for now, I would use it for black mail later. Because that's how pissed Martinez girls work.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes as my math teacher wrote the homework on the board. _Teachers _do_ realize that we get homework from more than one teacher, right?_ I wondered to myself as all the kids' groans were muffled by the obnoxious bell, no matter how many times I heard that thing, I was never going to be not be annoyed by it.

With my head held high in an effort to not appear defeated by my evil math teacher, I made my way down the hall and to my locker to grab my English text book. I have only gone through one hour of the day, and I am already ready for school to be out, but then again, who isn't?

I slammed my locker closed just as Dylan and his friends sauntered up to me.

I rolled my eyes and fell back against the locker, they were blocking my way to English and I wasn't up for this.

"Hey Max," Dylan started smoothly, Phil was behind him and a couple other guys who were either basketball players or football players were behind him, most of them checking out some girls who had just walked by.

"What do you want, Dylan?" I snapped, even if I were actually in a good mood, I wouldn't be any nicer.

He raised his eyebrows, "Have I ever told you I like them feisty?" He asked with a smirk that other girls in school would probably fall to their knees for.

I Just rolled my eyes at the intimation, "Have I ever told you that I _really_ don't care?" I responded. I didn't want to be late to class because of this chicken butt and his eggs.

Before he could reply, I smoothly moved past him and towards my class. If he didn't back off now, he was going to have some trouble walking for the rest of the day.

"Aww, come on Baby, don't be like that, I know you want me," He cooed from behind me and then the prick actually groped my butt!

That did it, I swung around to face him, he obviously wasn't expecting because he practically ran into me and my waiting knee as I kneed him right where the sun doesn't shine, "Back. Off, Perve!" I hissed in his ear as he was still bent over in pain, I was barely aware of his followers watching on with shocked faces as their leader crumbled to pieces, "You touch me again, and I swear to God that you will never see daylight again, got it?" I didn't let him answer, if he knew what was good for him, he would leave me alone.

English class was just full of note taking as I tried to focus on the lectures. My mind kept drifting to random things, though. Such as food, what I had for homework, practice after school, and everything in between. For some reason, though, my mind always got caught back up in Fang.

He didn't act like a player, but then why would girls still chase after him if he didn't lead them on? Yeah, it was completely obvious that he was hot. That had to be the reason, he always brushed off advances and all the boys on the team and the flock had all said he wasn't a player. _I don't understand_ I thought to myself as the bell rang, interrupting my teacher in the middle of a rant about poetry. She shouted out the homework as we left. I didn't bother to remember her name, I didn't really care.

The star of my current thoughts was at his locker when I walked up to exchange my English text book for a History textbook and notebook. Why couldn't he have been there last period when I was getting harassed by Dylan and his gang. I could easily take them, but that doesn't mean I particularly want to clean up that mess.

Fang glanced at me as I slammed my locker shut, "Are you going to Fargo's tonight?" He asked randomly, I furrowed my eyebrows, this boy confused me to know end, he must be trying to make small talk.

I scoffed at the question, "Yea! I could never miss out on free pizza that I had won _fair and square_," Some time over the weeks, Fang and I had started bantering about the win, he always said I cheated, but I denied and backed it up with very good facts.

The corner of his lips lifted in a tiny smile and he replied with, "Whatever you say, Max." I scrunched up my nose, I hated it when he responded with the simplest of answers, it always made me feel like I was a page behind.

As we exited the main building together, a rough wind blew. I looked to the sky, _I guess it was going to snow tonight_. Don't get me wrong, I love snow, it's so pure and white and you can chuck it at your sister without getting in trouble, but I heard that tonight was going to be a blizzard. I seriously hope we don't get stuck in Fargo's tonight… Oh! Who am I kidding?! That would be so freaking amazing! Free pizza all night!

My thoughts caught short when Fang opened the History building door for me and we stepped into the heated hall.

Everyone was sitting on desks and chatting amongst themselves when we stepped into the room. The society was friendly in the classroom and I was happy to be able to duck into the crowd and lose sight of all of Fang's admirers shuttling up to him and cooing.

The bell rang and Ms. Johnson stood quickly from her desk, startling all the kids except a few late stragglers into their seats. One thing that I have learned over the past few weeks: Ms. Johnson may be a flirt, but she can certainly be scary when she wants to be. Proven by the glare she sent my way before beginning, she hated me for some unknown reason, I never did anything to her except not listen to her teaching.

"We will be starting today with debating on…" I didn't listen as she droned on about Economics. I really didn't care, I wasn't going to be a Lawyer or the President. I was going to be a pilot, I always loved the sky and the feeling of flying. It felt so free and I have found myself daydreaming multiple times about being able to fly. When I was 5, I actually jumped off my bunk bed just to feel the feeling of free fall, I was smart enough to put pillows and blankets on the floor in order to not hurt myself, but when I dragged a 3 year old Ella up the ladder to try it and pushed her off, she wasn't so lucky, after that, my mom sold the bunk bed. I knew I was awesome even back then.

I was snapped out of my flashbacks as a paper football hit the back of my head quit forcefully. I snapped around, "Hey!" I yelled to find Fang giving me a meaningful look as he silently told me to keep quiet with his eyes.

I obeyed with an eye roll and snatched the fallen paper off the ground.

I risked a glance at Ms. Johnson to find her lecturing on about one thing or another without even sending a flicker of the eye in my direction. I looked back down to the paper and carefully unfolded it, smoothing out the wrinkles on my unused and unopened text book.

_Fang to Max: Come back to Earth, do you copy?_

I rolled my eyes at the childlike behavior, but I had nothing better to do, so I played along.

_This is Max speaking: butt out._

So I wasn't exactly playing along, but that was all he was going to get. I swiftly folded the paper again chucked it behind me in Fang's direction. Since the classroom was small, the desks were close to each other. If I let my head hang back just a little bit, my high pony tail would touch the front of his desk, so I wasn't surprised when I heard a murmured curse at contact.

I didn't have much time to bask in my glory much longer, as Fang sent the note flying back to my head silently. He, once again, hit my head and I scowled at the dull pain. I unfolded the paper without even a glance at Ms. Johnson and read it quickly.

_Whatever, what's up?_

I sighed at the small talk and responded:

_Not my head if you are going to keep sending me these boring notes. What do you need to talk to me about, Fang?_

I didn't bother folding it up again and just crumbled it up and tossed it behind me.

The reply was almost instant this time. How could that boy do that!? I felt the thump of a snowball like paper hit me in the head and I ground my teeth together to keep from screaming. I could practically hear Fang's smirk from behind.

I unscrambled the paper and smoothed it out, yet again.

_Nothing really, you're bored, I'm bored, let's talk_. I shrugged, I guess there was nothing wrong with that. I clicked the end of my pencil quickly and replied when the right amount of lead came out.

_Fine, I guess that makes sense. You hear about the blizzard coming tonight? P.S. I can feel you smirking_

I crumbled the note again and made sure to chuck it over my shoulder, unfortunately, with a chuck behind my shoulder, the paper didn't go exactly in the direction I want it to and I watched the white ball as if it was in slow motion as it soared over the kid who sat next to Fang's head and behind him to where Phil was sitting, efficiently hitting him in the for head.

My hand was covering my mouth in horror and as I tried to keep the small giggles in over the whole scenario at which I have no clue why it was funny.

Phil turned his ice cold glare on me and I slowly uncovered my mouth to mouth _I'm so sorry_ to him. He heard the message loud and clear, but my apology clearly wasn't excepted as he chucked the paper back in my face and went back to his notes. I let the paper fall to the ground as I stared into space in shock, this kid really was a jerk.

My eyes were darkening in fury until Fang sent the paper back my way, making sure it was just a light toss. Good kid, if he chucked it again, he would not be very happy.

I turned back towards my desk with the paper ball in my hand and unwrinkled it.

_Don't swallow a fly…_ there was more to it, but I made sure flip Fang off without looking as I read that, he responded with an almost silent chuckle, and continued reading _only 3 minutes until class gets out, don't dwell too much._

True to his word, the bell rang as I was writing a witty response back. I shrugged at the now useless piece of paper and tossed it in the recycling bin as I walked out. You know, saving the world and other extreme sports.

I strolled out of the History building and made my way to the Spanish building, only one more class before lunch!

I halted to a stop as Fang caught up to me, "You all right?" He asked quietly and I stopped and gave him a weird look.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned my confusion. All that happened was some random kid chucked a paper at my face, Fang had already done that.

He looked me steadily in the eyes, "One of the meanest and coldest kids in the school just gave you a death glare and chucked a paper ball at your face." He stated simply. And I shrugged, "I've done the same thing to you multiple times and you obviously don't feel like falling to the ground in misery and crying." I pointed out reasonably.

Fang smirked a bit, "How do you know that I am not resisting the urge to do just that right now?" He asked mysteriously with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

I shifted my weight to my other leg and hugged my books to my chest, trying to keep warm in the gradually cooling wind. I raised an eyebrow, "I don't, but will you let me video tape it? The great and mighty Fang falling to his knees in misery at a girl's expense." I announced the last part in a deep voice, trying to imitate an announcer's voice.

Fang shook his head and laughed a loud genuine laugh, I couldn't help smiling a bit along, his smile was infectious. With his strait white teeth showing perfectly between his plump pink lips, I caught a glimpse of what most other girls in the school only dreamed of seeing and I had to catch myself in my thoughts about what it would be like making Fang smile like that every day, if we were together and I always smiled when he laughed or smiled a bit. I had to stop the thoughts. They were traveling too far, but I was too far gone, and it seemed that Fang was in a similar trance as his smile turned into a peaceful, closed lip smile and he looked me in the eyes like I was the only one their. We were standing closer than I remembered and if I picked my hand off my books even in the slightest, then my knuckles would've brushed his chest.

My heart beat sped up as he leaned closer, I found myself not wanting to pull away, and that scared me even more. How many other girls had he kissed before? _Wait? We are going to kiss?_ it still hadn't sunken into my mind that that was what we were going to do, I had never kissed a boy before, as embarrassing as that was, and I didn't want it to be with somebody who didn't deserve it. Even at this thought, though, I found myself unwilling and unable to pull away as his hand reached up to cradle my pink tinted cheek, the color was not only from the biting cold, though, and he leaned closer still. What was I doing? I didn't care, it felt right and I found myself leaning in a bit too. We were so close, our noses touching in the slightest, our lips a breath apart…

_BEEEEEEEP_

The obnoxious bell rang and snapped me out of my Fang induced daze with a snap. I had almost kissed Fang Ride. The supposed player. The kind of guy I was to stay away from at all costs. Even at this, though, I didn't find myself regretting the almost kiss and that scared me immensely, I didn't know what to do with all of these mixed up feelings.

Fang seemed a bit disappointed as he straightened up again and gave me a small twitch of his lips, immediately melting all of the awkward tension in the air.

I smiled back a bit shyly and Fang turned on his heel and headed towards the crafts building for woodshop or whatever he had.

I followed him with my eyes and then sighed and walked lazily to the Foreign Language building.

Fargo's was going to be interesting.

THIRD PERSON POV

The dark haired boy and the brow haired girl were not aware of the watchers as they engaged in their moment. The watchers were but two friends, one of which had black hair and could hardly keep from screaming as the bell rang, the other shushed her repeatedly as the tall blonde watched his best friend's first voluntary action with a girl. As the couple broke apart, the friends spoke quietly amongst themselves and nodded at their decision.

"They will finish their moment by the end of the night," the smaller one stated with determination at their plan and they parted ways with small goodbyes as the tall blonde followed the earlier girl's track to his building and the small, excited one followed the darker boys track, veering slightly to the left as she entered to gym building. Their plan was not going to fail, they were going to make sure of it.

**Okay! How was that?! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I began the beginning of the chapter earlier this week, but I couldn't finish it. I was having difficulty with the characters again. I'll get it eventually, though. Please review and tell me your opinions, but be nice please! **

**thank you!**

**~COCO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I cant believe I got 81 reviews! Haha. I always wanted to get more than 100 reviews on a story but I didn't know that my reviews would progress this quickly! I got a 20 out of 20 on my vocab test in Honors English today! Woooo! I can use big words correctly! Okay, enough extolling myself ;). Okay, I didn't make it exactly clear of who the spying friends were, well, they happen to be Iggy and Nudge. If it was Iggy and Ella, they would've hugged or kissed before they left for different classes. Okay, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Maximum Ride! Just the amazingly awesome plot!**

MPOV

Mrs. Dallas had been teaching us about places in the classroom and all that good stuff. I was bored out of my mind. Iggy wasn't much entertainment, he had been scribbling on a piece of paper the whole la cuarta hora. (5th hour). Whenever I would try to sneak a peek, he would snatch the paper to his chest like it was a top secret mission. I rolled my eyes and listened as Mrs. Dallas scolded two seniors that were playing with puppets.

Dan was holding a stuffed snake puppet and was eating Chase's mouse puppet, literally shoving it down the snake's throat.

Mrs. Dallas strutted up to them with her hands on her hips, "Dan, Chase, put them away."

Dan jerked the snake's mouth downwards and made choking noises as the mouse puppet slowly slid out of the snake's mouth. The class was bursting in laughter and I even joined in with a few muffled chuckles. I didn't want Mrs. Dallas hating me even more for something ridiculously childish. Iggy wasn't even cracking a smile, though. He was too involved with his writing.

I looked back up to find Dan dropping both puppets back in the basket and replying to Mrs. Dallas with a, "Yes Ma'am." His voice was twinged with a southern accent and Chase asked, "Mrs. Dallas, How do you say beef neck?" This caused more laughter from the class.

Dan replied with, "Mrs. Dallas, how do you say Suck off?"

Another senior in the class spoke up, "Mrs. Dallas, how do you say nipple twist?"

Before Mrs. Dallas could answer any of these questions, the bell rang. I tried backing my chair out from my desk, forgetting that the chair was connected to the desk, this caused me to ram my desk into the one behind me, followed by a loud curse.

Mrs. Dallas turned her hawk eyes on me, "Ms. Martinez, you will be picking up 10 pieces of trash since trash came out of your mouth."

I quickly jumped to my defense, "You're not permitted to teach me or punish me right now," total lie, but I was stalling as I inched closer to the door. Right outside the doorway, I dashed out, "Adios!"

I pushed my way through the lunch line. Some people may call me violent or mean, which I am not denying, but I prefer to call myself assertive. I grabbed a burger and slipped out of the line, earning a few glares from other students, I responded with sticking my tongue out of them. Immature, but it gets the message across.

I sighed as I plopped down at our regular table. Gazzy and Nudge were already there. I felt like I was interrupting a private moment as Gazzy moved in closer, but I wasn't in the mood to be ignored so I stuffed my face with burger and asked, "What's up?" The muffled sound of my voice and the crubs spraying across the table was enough to break the moment and for Nudge to turn on me.

"ZOMG! Max! That's disgusting! Like totally gross! You should really keep your mouth closed when you are eating! It's totally gross to boys! Not that you already don't have yourself a boy! Like you guys were totally all ov-" She was cut off from her rant that I was lost at by Gazzy turning her head and kissing her painterly. The sweet kiss soon turned into a make out session and I felt more awkward then ever. I quietly slipped off of the bench, turning to leave them to it and eat at a table where I wouldn't puke. With a last glance at the couple, it was confirmed I needed to leave, Nudge was practically sitting in Gazzy's lap and I was already close to puking.

I turned quickly and ran smack into a dark figure. Looking up, I found Fang and it came crashing back to me.

The memories I tried to tune out of my head in Spanish. I had almost kissed this guy, and I wanted to. I had to forcibly make my eyes skip over his lips to his eyes, this wasn't much better, his eyes were just as dark and foreboding as ever.

I stepped back, I didn't want my first kiss to be in the middle of a school cafeteria. Yes, I am 16 and have never been kissed. I don't care, most boys just wanted my body and if they tried to kiss me right after I met them, I just kicked them and left. Fang was somehow different, though, and I really wouldn't mind having my first kiss with him.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a shriek nearby. I turned away from Fang to find Angel frozen and watching her little brother eating Nudge's face off. Her face was frozen in pure horror at the scene. I sighed, "This is why I was just leaving." I walked around Fang who was just standing there silent and to the table right behind them. I plopped my Styrofoam plate down on the table and followed after it with my but on the bench. I picked up my fork and dug into my canned fruit. I was eating in such a cursory manner that I ended up poking a couple holes in my plate, this just made me eat faster to get rid of any liquid.

"Woah, Max, slow down." Iggy's voice was heard by my ears and I looked up at him from across the table.

"Oh now he talks," I spoke, except it came out more like, "Ohw, naorw pe sfeeks." The juices from the fruit were spitting out of my mouth ande Iggy rubbed his hand down his face, effectively wiping my juicy spit away from his face.

"Gosh, Max. That's disgusting."

"Sowwy," I responded, untruthfully and smirked around the food in my mouth when he flinched away from my spit.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and asked, now seriously, "What were you so secretive about in Spanish?"

Unfortunately, I didn't get an answer. At that moment Angel sat down, "That image is now permanently burned into my brain and I am scarred for life."

Fang then sat down on the other side of me and I got crazy flutterings in my stomach as his leg touched mine. Wow, that scene at the other table has made my stomach feel sick.

"You shouldn't have stood there gaping at the scene for 5 minutes then, Angel," Fang responded coolly and he snatched a fry off my plate.

"Hey!" I scolded him and reached for the fry, at my distraction, Iggy took the chance to reach across the table and steal another of my fries.

"You have your own fries you know!" I shouted at both of them.

Iggy shrugged innocently, "I already finished mine."

I turned to Fang for his excuse, "It's a lot more fun stealing your fries than eating mine."

I scowled at the two of them and then sagged my shoulders, folding my arms across my chest and pouted. _These boys drive me crazy in more ways than 1._

I dashed out to the soccer field after the last bell rang.

Ella was waiting for me right by the hill leading to the field, just like every other time. We walked up the hill together in silence. I knew that the big game was tomorrow and Coach was going to be stressed this practice. I wasn't surprised to find that there was only a few other boys on the field when I walked up.

Phil was standing off to the side with Dylan and gave me a cruel sneer as I walked by. Dylan gave me a flirty look, at which I completely ignored. Josh sidled up to my side. We have no classes together and he has first lunch while I have second, so we only talked at practices, "Hey Max! You excited for practice?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What's so different about this practice from the rest?"

He looked at me with a _duhh_ expression and elaborated, "This is the last game before our first soccer game and then free pizza."

I rolled my eyes at his antics and shivered a bit. The weather was gradually getting colder, still and I still had my concern about being trapped in Fargo's for the night the next night. No matter how cool that would be, I wanted to know what we would do if that was the situation.

I didn't have time to respond to Josh as Coach blew his whistle. It was then that I realized that the rest of the team had arrived on the field and were now crowding around Coach for instructions for warm ups.

True to his word, Coach had been giving us increases on the laps each day to get us into batter shape and the warm-ups only were getting a bit excruciating each on coming day with the mix of sweat and chilly winds.

Today's practice was definitely no exception and I was about ready to freeze solidly by the time we were finished.

"Be here at 4:00 P.M. on the dot tomorrow. The game starts at 4:45 and we need to warm up. We will head to Fargo's at 6:00 or whenever the game ends so be sure to wear warm clothes for after the game." Coach instructed us and then sent us to the bathrooms to change from our clothes or some kids just jumped into their cars and drove away. Unfortunately, I was unable to do that. Having taken the bus to school, my mother was coming to pick Ella and I up. We would've walked home if it wasn't so freaking cold!

I ran into the girl's bathroom. A couple of other girls who watched the practices for their boyfriends were in their gossiping and doing their hair. I didn't care that I looked like crap next to them, I had no problem with it. You cant exactly look like a model right after soccer practice.

I collected my clothes from the bag hidden behind one of the toilets and changed into the black T-shirt that had a silver dragon on it in the middle and my dark blue skinny jeans. I pulled on my worn out, dark blue converse and threw on my black zip up hoodie.

My hair was still tucked into a ponytail from practice, so I left it alone.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find that all of the boys were already dressed and seemed to have been out for a while. Now I don't take as much time as a normal girl, but boys are another story.

"How do boys change so fast?!" I exclaimed, gaining most of the boys attention.

They all just gave an innocent shrug at the same time and I furrowed my eyebrows, "That's kind of creepy."

I was interrupted from my speech when a sharp beep was heard from my mom's mini-van.

Ella and I quickly said our good bye's and jumped into the car. I managed to get shotgun from her and gave a whoop of victory as she sulked to the backseat. I looked out the window as my breath fogged up the glass and I quickly drew a smiley face on the window.

I looked past the glass and found dark eyes watching me as we pulled out of the parking lot. A couple of girls were surrounding Fang, trying to get his attention while the rest of the team tried to get the girl's attention. But Fang just kept his eyes on me and I sighed involuntarily. _What was happening to Fang and I's already complicated relationship?_

**Sorry that was really short, but I have to get off. This was more of a filler. And that Spanish scene, that really happened. It was hilarious. The kids in that class are obnoxious but entertaining. Nothing normal happens in it. Of course being as anti-social as I am, I don't join in, but it's fun just watching. Of course I altered the names and stuff. Anyways, even though the chapter wasn't very good, review and you will get the game and Fargo's! **

**~COCO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. My parents were gone hunting all weekend leaving me with my 18 yr old sister and 20 yr old brother and they locked their room and the office is connected to their room with the only computer in the house in it, so yea, I'm back now and really eager to write the next chapter. I'm going to try to start the Fargo's party in this chapter but a good size of the plot is going to be in Fargo's so their will be plenty chapters to come with Fargo's. and 98 reviews! What! Incredible! Okay, let's go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or a spare key to my parents' room. :'(**

MPOV

Today is Saturday. A.K.A, big soccer game. A.K.A., Fargo's night. I woke up at around 12:30 and got brunch. I was almost expecting to see snow, but luckily it was just really windy and chili. I wouldn't put it past mother nature to bring snow in the middle of the game, though.

"Morning," I yawned as I trudged down the stairs.

My mother looked up at me from the couch where she was reading one of those home magazines that moms read, "Max, it's lunch time, not morning." I shrugged, it was all the same for me. My mom sighed, "You want an omelet?"

My head snapped towards her. Of course I did! I loved practically all food! "Yes!" I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, it kind of was.

"Good, the stoves in the kitchen," my mom replied using the same tone I used, not once looking up from her magazine, instead she just flipped the page.

I stared at her, "Do you want me to burn down the house?" You see, I'm not the best cook.

Mom froze with flipping the page again as she thought about it, "There's Lucky Charms and a banana somewhere in the kitchen."

I nodded, cold cereal and fruit was better than burnt eggs.

I quickly poured my cereal and walked out to the living room, snatching a banana from the fruit bowl on the way there.

I kicked back on the deserted couch, my mom must've left somewhere, careful not to spill any milk on my red and black checkered pajamas and turned on the television with the remote. Seriously, how people lived without remotes, I'll never know.

I had just finished my 7th episode of Ridiculousness with Rob Dyrdek when my phone went off.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me, well I guess I'll make my own way._

_It's a circle, I mean cycle, I can't excite you any more-_

"Hello," I answered, cutting off Paramore.

"Hey Max!" Angel's voice was heard through the speakers and I sat up a bit so I could talk easier.

"What's up?" I asked, she sounded excited. I heard some talking in the background that sounded like Nudge. Yup, definitely her, nobody else could keep on buzzing that long.

"The Flock and I were going to spend the night at Iggy and Nudge's after Fargo's tonight, watch'a think?"

I smiled, I was so glad that I got good friends so fast, "I think it sounds like fun."

"Great," Angel exclaimed, "Just bring your bag to Fargo's so you don't have to go back to your house afterwards and pack at night."

I agreed to it and we hung up. I glanced at the time on my cell. _4:00, I better get ready._

I shut off the T.V., reluctantly, a cat was about to get wind milled! You cant blame me! And headed up the stairs.

I stopped at my mom's door and heard silence behind it, so I continued down the hall and stopped at the bathroom.

My mother was wiping down the mirrors. "Hey mom. Are you coming to my game?"

My mom pulled back from the mirror and looked at me, "Of course, what kind of soccer mom would I be if I didn't?" I smiled at that, she was always the soccer mom of the team when I was younger.

"'Kay, oh, I'm going to be staying the night with my friends a couple doors down tonight so don't worry about picking me up from Fargo's."

My mom just nodded, already spraying her dirty rag again to wipe down the sink.

I headed to my room and grabbed my already packed soccer bag, I always keep that neat, and set it by the door.

Then I looked around the room for something I could use to hold my clothes and toiletries. I found shoulder bag that seemed to be made out of jean material and was big enough to hold my stuff. I quickly shoved in warm PJ's, warm outfit for tomorrow and my tooth brush and tooth paste, I figured that Nudge would let me use her hair brush if I needed to. I had to pack warm things, because, well, freezing to death in a blizzard isn't my idea of fun.

I grabbed both bags and hauled them down the stairs, depositing them by the front door. I wondered into the kitchen to grab a bottled water and apple for after the game and before Fargo's. My mom was already in the kitchen. She was on the phone and was writing down some notes on a piece of paper.

"Yea, okay. Don't worry, I'll be there. Uh-huh. Bye-bye." She hung up the phone and finished writing things down.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously as I leaned against the kitchen island, my mom was seated right across from me.

She took her hands from her head and looked up, "Do you think you could find your own ride to Fargo's after the game Max? Sharon from work just told me that they need some supplies from the warehouse to treat the animals. I'll only be leaving a little bit early from your game."

My mom is a veterinarian and is always called into work randomly to support her small, but popular, shop across town. I nodded understandingly, "Yeah, mom. I can find a ride and I'll tell you about my win tomorrow."

I smiled confidently at her as she shook her head in humor. The kitchen clock showed that I had 15 minutes to get to school for warm-ups and Ella came rushing down the stairs, "I'm ready!" she yelled from the front room.

She was dressed in a gray coat with a pink scarf around her neck and pink mittens with a pink beanie. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and black boots.

My mom pushed herself up from the table and told Ella the information she just told me. Then we went to the garage and hopped into the minivan that my mom has had since her early soccer mom days.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I jumped out before my mom could park. The van was going slow enough to do so easily.

Without losing momentum, I rushed up to the field, coach would not be happy at all if I were late for warm ups and I still needed to change.

I saw my team already gathered together in their black, red and white uniforms as they chatted easily.

I ran right past them, ignoring Iggy's yell of surprise at having whipped him in the face with my hair, and dashed into the girl's room, slamming the stall door shut and chancing a look at the time. I had 1 minute and a half to get out there.

I quickly stripped and pulled on the same uniform as the guys except in a girls' make. It was a bit tighter, but stretchy, easy to move in yet not dragging.

I silently thanked coach for thinking about cold weather and giving us black sweat-like skinny jean things to wear in stead of shorts with red down the side. You know, those sweat material that gets skinny at the bottom so you don't trip or drag?

I shoved my other clothes into my soccer bag and hid it in it's usual place. Then I threw my hair up into a high pony tail and deemed myself ready.

I raced out of the bathrooms and shoved past the other team. It was a team of all guys and they looked on with shocked faces as I ran past them in my uniform. Yea, they should be prepared to have their butt's whooped by a girl.

I screeched to a stop just as Coach blew his whistle for us to gather and stretch and nearly toppled over into Dylan from behind. Just great.

He whirled around at the impact and I quickly stepped back so that I wouldn't be too close to his fowl-ness.

He smirked when he saw me, "If you wanted a hug, Max, you could've just asked."

He opened his arms wide and I snorted, very lady like, "Not in your dreams, Dylan." my eyes hardened, sending the unhidden message that I really _wasn't _interested.

"Too late, Max. You are already in my dreams, in many different ways." He smirked and I raised my eyebrows at the nerve.

"Your ego is really too big for your own good," I commented and walked past him, casually. Except I wasn't able to.

He grabbed my left wrist with his right and pulled me back to him. I didn't like that too much and I sent a knife hand to his elbow, pushing it up to allow easy access under it and I managed to get the upper hand as I trapped his right arm behind his back and he was bent over from the strain.

"I thought I made this clear last time," I hissed in his ear, but loud enough that my now silent teammates could hear, "Do _not_ touch me." I pushed him to the ground. He wasn't injured bad enough to not play.

"Wooo! Go Max!" I turned at Iggy's call and the rest of my team started cheering, even Coach had a satisfied smile on his face.

I smiled, overly sweetly, and curtsied like I actually was polite.

I looked behind me at the other team when I felt eyes on me and found all of them eyeing me in a disgusting fashion.

I narrowed my eyes at them and tilted my head towards Dylan, who was beginning to stand up. A silent warning that if they tried to hit on me, the same would happen to them.

They all turned away after that, wusses.

A throat clearing silenced the already dying down cheering.

"Okay, ten laps around the field just to get warmed up and then we can dribble and practice passes a little before the game starts.

We all nodded and started on the easy ten laps.

Every one finished in about 10 minutes and we dribbled and passed the ball in no real formation for the extra five minutes until the game started.

The referee was a balding man that was a bit stout, but he didn't look like a push-over. I was happy about that, I hated wimpy referees that didn't know what a foul was.

I hadn't been able to talk to any of my teammates, really, so it was a bit weird for me when Fang stepped up for the beginning. I don't know why, I just hadn't seen him yet.

The captain from the other team was about

Fang's size with a nasty snarl on his face. Fang didn't seem concerned about that. He had no reason to be. When the referee blew the whistle, Fang was like a shadow as he stole the ball and took off down the field. This team wasn't going to be easy, though. Another kid managed to blow by and gain control of the ball.

Josh quickly intersected him, though, like he did to me and passed it towards his brother. Matt was nimble on his feet and dodged an oncoming forward. He was close to the goal now and took the shot.

A defensive, unfortunately, blocked it and sent it back out to the field, towards a teammate near me. I saw my chance and intersected the ball's path, taking control and dribbling to the goal again.

I was soon surrounded by other players, though and I quickly looked around for a opening, I spotted Fang right by the goal waving his hands to get my attention.

I twisted around, causing the circle of players to lose their form for a millisecond as they followed my move, that was all I needed, though. I bounced the ball into the air and hit it with my knee, and then to my head where I performed a perfect head shot towards Fang, who smoothly muffled the impact with his firm chest and sent it flying to the goal before the other team got a clue as to what was happening.

The referee blew the whistle, indicating a goal and the circle of boys around me looked to their goal, shocked that they had somehow messed up in surrounding me.

I ran past their shocked forms and high-fived Fang.

No words were exchanged between us as we smiled at each other a bit at our awesome team work and then headed back to the middle of the field, waiting for the goalie of the other team to kick it back in.

As the game went on, I realized that I really didn't give these other guys as much props as I should've. They managed to catch up with us, and even pull ahead on goals, once. It was a close call and we were tied as the last play came around.

We had just made a goal and the scores were even, if we lost this game, it might send us on a losing streak for the whole season, that is Coach's philosophy, and so everyone was a bit stressed as we got out heads in the zone.

The goalie sent a good kick to the ball, sending it into the air and straight towards his team.

They easily took control and headed our way.

Phil managed to steal the ball out from under their noses and sent an easy pass towards Dylan. I silently prayed that Dylan wouldn't be conceited again and try to get to the end of the field by himself, because that just wasn't happening.

Luckily, Dylan decided no to be a pain and passed it to Iggy who took off. Only to be intercepted by another player.

This time, Malcolm was after the kid, and boy was that kid a bit scared, he lost control of the ball for a second at the fierce look on the big guy's face and Jacob slipped the ball from in between his legs.

He didn't get too far before the team captain took over.

Him and Fang obviously don't get along very well in this game and so I wasn't surprised when Fang took off after him.

I ran towards the goal, waiting to kick it in once somebody was able to pass it to me.

Fang gained control of the ball by seemingly dancing in between the guy's legs and making him lose focus.

The momentum of the rolling ball sent it into a rolling spiral to our goal, and without the drag of the ball between his feet, Fang caught up to it 6 feet away from me and the goal. We had learned that this goalie was very good, though, so he couldn't straight shoot it into the goal like the first time. So he tapped the ball into the air and sent a good kick towards me. This wasn't a maneuver that I had head but it, or chest bump, but I jumped into the air. My body turning in a horizontal spiral as I kicked my leg out and sent the ball flying into the goal, right out of the goalie's reach.

I landed a bit unevenly on the grass and took a step back so that I wouldn't tip over.

I froze, breathing hard. I hadn't done that maneuver in a while, it felt nice.

The crowd seemed shocked for a moment before they erupted into cheers and I felt Iggy's white arms wrap around me as he yelled and whooped happily.

Malcolm came up behind me, "Max! That was great!" He yelled.

I smiled at him, until he started picking me up, I love heights, I just hate being on someone's shoulder or above their heads and I screamed.

"Malcolm! You pick me up, and I will make sure your life is miserable!"

He took the hint and plopped me back on he ground and wrapped me in a bear hug.

He then left to go congratulate the other teammates a couple yards away from me. They all started heading to the changing rooms, yeah, the boys have changing rooms for soccer, but girls don't.

I caught sight of a dark figure and looked at Fang as he passed me, silently.

"Hey Fang! Wait up!" I called and he paused and looked back at me, long enough for me to catch up.

"Good shot." I complimented.

He shrugged, a hint of a smirk on his face as he kept walking.

I paused where I was, wasn't he supposed to compliment me too?

"You know, when somebody compliments you, you usually compliment them back." I commented as I watched him walk away, my anger was growing by the moment and Fang turned around and held out his arms in a questioning stance, his smirk more pronounced as he voiced back.

"Who's rule?"

I narrowed my eyes at his snaky comment and stomped up to him. Stopping a little less than a foot away so that he could easily see the anger in my eyes, "Well, when I compliment you, it's nice to compliment me back." I said in a deadly calm voice.

Fang's smirk turned into a small smile as he leaned down by my ear, as if telling a secret, except I don't think the person getting told a secret usually shivers at their breath.

"You're cute when you're mad," he spoke in a whisper and pulled back as I froze in shock, a bit dazed. He winked at me before turning away and heading into the boys' changing room.

_Well, not exactly the compliment I was looking for, _I pondered silently, _but it will do._

With that, I headed into the bathrooms. The bleachers were already empty, save for Ella who followed me into the bathrooms.

"That was so cool Max, I haven't seen you do that move in a long time." She spoke as she leaned against the sink's counter.

I stepped into my stall and grabbed my bag, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah, I just knew that a straight shot wasn't going to do it, and I haven't had a good pass like that since my Freshman girl's team back home."

I slipped off my shin guards and then pants, exchanging them for my black skinny jeans.

Next my team shirt came off, revealing my black tank top. I always had to have a tank top on under and shirts.

I pulled on the shirt I had discarded earlier which was a casual Taekwondo shirt that I got from a completion I was at years back, that reminded me. I needed to go to the gym soon to brush up on my skills. The shirt was originally just black t-shirt with a gold design of a girl doing a perfect side kick. But after Ella got a hold of it last year, she cut it so that the sleeves didn't go down as far and cut the sides underneath the arms into strips so that she could time them together to make it tighter, but still comfortable.

I was pissed at first, but then realized that I actually liked it.

I pulled on my black and white Converse and threw on my black, plain zip up jacket of which I zipped up half way.

I stepped out of the stall and was surprised to find that Angel and Nudge had joined my sister in the bathroom.

I don't know how they managed to keep Nudge quiet and surprise me, but I really wish they hadn't. They attacked me with a hair brush and sat me down on the toilet seat before I could even get a word in.

"What are you guys doing?" I demanded as Ella ripped my hair tie out and Angel started brushing my brownish hair, Nudge was babbling on about a braid or something.

"You are not going to Fargo's with your hair like that Max, we just want to do something different with it, it wont take long, I promise.

I sighed and leaned back. When these three girls got together with beauty products, it wasn't a good sight, so I decided to just endure it, as long as they didn't put any make-up on my face.

I rolled my eyes when Angel produced a spray bottle from her purse. Seriously, who carried a water spray bottle in a purse. You have got to be kidding me.

Luckily, they didn't take long, five minutes or so, and the end result was actually really cool.

It was a weird braid, water fall braid I think it's called.

And it zigzagged down my back, letting the rest of my hair hang loosely in slight waves from drying in the air as it always does.

When they finally deemed myself ready, I burst out of the bathroom and breathed in dramatically, "Air!" I cried.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to find only Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy left behind.

"Did everyone already leave?" I asked as I pulled myself to my feet and brushed off my black jacket.

"Yeah, we are all riding in Fang's car," Iggy replied.

I nodded, but then realized something, "Fang," I turned towards him, "Your car only has five seats."

Fang froze and looked at Iggy who frowned, they didn't think about that, I guess.

"Really?" I questioned, "Wow, you guys are stupid."

Iggy shrugged, "Nudge will just sit on Gazzy's lap and Ella will sit on my lap-let's go Ella!" Iggy said the last part so fast that I almost didn't catch it and he grabbed my little sister's hand and pulled her to the car as Ella laughed and shouted at him that I was going to kill him.

"I will Iggy!" I threatened and started after him as Nudge and Gazzy and Angel took after them as well.

Then I felt a warm, strong arm wrap around my waist and felt Fang's warm breath near my ear, "It's either that, or you sit on my lap and Iggy drives." He whispered in my ear and I froze.

I turned towards him slowly, making sure to take a small step back so that we didn't touch noses or anything else on our faces, "You wouldn't," I challenged."

Fang nodded, "I would," He told me, matter of factly.

I shook my head, "You can't make me."

Fang chuckled darkly and suddenly I wasn't on the ground anymore. I was over Fang's shoulder, my skinny jean clad butt ride to the side of his face as he shouted out to Iggy, "Change of plans Igs!"

"Fang! Put me down! Do not do this!"

Fang went on as if he didn't hear me or feel my hands pounding on his back, "You drive, Max sits on my lap!"

I heard Iggy laugh wildly as he responded, "Done, Ella can sit on my lap another time, I am not missing this."

I screamed in rage, "Iggy! I will castrate you!"

"Max, stop with the threats, you know you love Iggy too much to do that." Fang stated, confidently.

"Yes, but I wouldn't hesitate to do it to you!" I answered. I don't think I really would, but he doesn't have to know that.

"No you wouldn't, Max. Because you loooooove me." I froze. I was going to _kill _Ella.

"Ella!" I shrieked, Fang was almost to the car at this point.

Let me explain, a few nights ago, I had a weird dream about being sedated with hospital drugs and for some reason Fang was right there next to me. In my dream, I told him that I _looooove_d him _this much_ and apparently I talk in my sleep.

Ella decided that it would be funny to record it and I suppose she didn't delete it when I told her to.

Before Ella could answer, Fang was sliding into the passenger seat, pulling me into his lap and pulling the buckle over me which made me even closer to him.

Iggy was chuckling silently from beside me in the drivers seat as Nudge sat in Gazzy's lap in the back seat behind Fang and I.

Angel was right next to them in the middle and Ella was cowering behind the driver's seat as I sent a glare at her in the passenger mirror.

"Lighten up, Max. I wont do anything," Fang reassured me, all teasing gone from his voice as he realized that I really didn't like this.

It wasn't that I was sitting in his lap that I hated, he was actually quit comfortable, but it was because I felt defenseless and I hated that feeling. I knew Fang wouldn't take advantage of me.

Over the past few weeks, I haven't once seen him act like a player or accept a suggestion from a girl at school. I still didn't know what to make of him, though.

At the moment, I decided the best thing to do was wait, though. I sighed and relaxed. I felt Fang bury his face in my hair a bit and felt a smile on his lips, "Better?" I asked so quietly that no body else could hear.

I nodded silently, afraid that if I spoke, I might say something stupid, like how warm I felt with Fang's arms wrapped around me.

I tuned out any noise the rest of the drive as I fell into my thoughts.

I didn't miss the fact that the wind picked up, though, or that little flakes of snow from earlier were gradually growing in size and quantity.

We parked in front of Fargo's and hopped out. I admit that I hated the cold that surrounded me now that I was out of Fang's arms. But I wasn't just going to run back to them, no, that would make me even more defenseless.

So instead, I just pulled my jacket closer to me and ran inside, the rest of the Flock following.

Inside, I was hit with warm air and the mouthwatering scent of fresh baked pizza. How I love Italian food.

We didn't need help from the Waiter to find our team. They were loud enough and the place was empty except for us and a couple of workers, I suppose everyone else stayed inside with news of the blizzard tonight.

Our team was on the upper level in a large area, usually reserved for birthday parties and such.

We climbed up the slightly winding stair case and walked across that ledge thing that was built to separate the private place with doors and our team from the casual part. In the middle of the ledge, there was a couple of wax made dummies dressed in olden clothes and blocked off with glass and the railing for the ledge.

It made sense that they would have olden day people in here. This restaurant was made to look and feel haunted all year round.

Their were mirrors all over the place which lighted up in random places with the number we got at the beginning to show that our food was ready before slowly fading out. It was amazing. There was also an arcade down stairs with a whole bunch of games.

As the Flock and I walked up, I noticed that nearly everyone was already done with their pizzas and wondered exactly how long it took us to get here after them.

Josh and the rest of the team looked up at us as we sat down, 'You couldn't have gotten here a bit earlier? Everyone is almost done and we are heading out soon, the place will close soon, too, but Coach got it so that you guys could stay until you're done."

I sighed and explained, "The girls ambushed me to do my hair and then we had to decided how the….seating arrangements in the jeep were going to work."

"Hey, it's not my fault you cant live with it," Iggy burst out as he stuffed his face with a second pizza since we had gotten there.

I rolled my eyes and noted how Malcolm, Phil, and Jacob weren't there, "Where's Malcolm, Phil, and Jacob?" I asked. I wished it was Dylan gone instead of Malcolm or Jacob. I was disgusted with the way he was eyeing me across the table.

"They already left. They didn't want to get caught in the blizzard and they already finished."

I raised my eyebrows at this, people were already gone? Then I saw Matt stand up from the table and tap Josh's shoulder, showing him his phone and what looks like a text.

Josh sighed and stood up to, looking down at me, he said, "Sorry, but my mom wants us home, she's a freak with weather, always scared that we will die of lightning or a tornado and all that junk. I'll see you guys on Monday."

We all nodded, even Nudge was silent and with a look at her, I saw that she was stuffing her face as well. How do we all eat so much?

Josh and Matt left with a goodbye from Coach and the Flock and silence from Dylan.

Unfortunately, Dylan couldn't stay silent for long, "You want to come home with me, Max? My parents are gone for the weekend and you will have a lot of fun."

I resisted the urge to puke, Coach didn't hear because he was on the phone on the other side of the room. Angel was too focused texting on her phone underneath the table. Nudge and Gazzy were deep in conversation and Iggy and Ella seemed to be watching something on Iggy's ipod with earphones in.

However, I did feel Fang tense beside me at Dylan's suggestion and I found comfort in the fact that he would stick up for me if the creep didn't leave me alone.

"I think I'll pass," I smirked an overly big smirk that showed my disgust a bit as well.

Dylan shrugged, "Okay, just give me call if you decide to stop playing hard to get." He slid out of his seat and started towards the door.

"Don't hold your breath," I mumbled as the door shut behind him.

I looked at Fang and he looked as if he wanted to tell me something. It was then that I realized that his arm was on the top of the booth behind me, not quit touching my shoulders, but enough for me to feel the heat. It took me a lot of self control to not just snuggle into his warm side, but I resisted.

Coach walked up to the table and grabbed his jacket in a rush, "I've got to go, kids. Family emergency. I already got the bill covered so just finish eating and stay safe. I will see you kids on Monday."

He too was then out of the restaurant and the rest of the Flock looked up, just realizing that we were the only one's left.

They all shrugged and Gazzy shout out, "More pizza for us!"

And then they dove to the pizza and started eating the rest, myself and Fang included. We had to eat too.

By the time the pizza was all gone, is was around 7:30 and it seemed that only the owner of the restaurant was left. Coach must've been good friends with him, because he socialized with us and talked about Coach and him in college and stuff.

We were just getting ready to leave when I actually glanced out the window for the first time since we got there, "Holy Crow!" I exclaimed and ambled up to the window to get a better look.

The rest of the Flock followed me eagerly and looked out at the sight.

The blizzard had definitely hit. You could barely see 2 feet in front of you and from what we could see, the snow seemed to have built up to 3 or 4 feet in the road. And don't even get me started on how much was on the sidewalk.

The owner, Jack, turned on the T.V. at the bar and switched to the chanel to the news.

"The blizzard has hit hard," a announcer spoke from a station, "We suggest that no one go outside until at least tomorrow afternoon. All the roads are closed and there have been several reports on accidents on the few roads that are not closed-"

My phone started ringing in my pocket, cutting off my hearing and concentration from the news as I stepped aside to answer it. The caller I.D. said 'MOM'.

I pressed talk, "Yea?"

"Max! Are you still at Fargo's?" my mom's frantic voice came threw the phone.

"Yea, we are still here," I answered calmly.

"Okay," she sighed in relief, "You guys stay their until tomorrow afternoon or when the news says it's safe, you hear me?"

I nodded, then remembered that she couldn't see me, "Yea, mom. We will, we were just watching it, too. Pretty nasty."

My mom started talking again, but static filled her voice and I had to strain my ears to catch that she was telling me to keep my phone charged and not to lose my charger.

"Mom," I voiced, plugging one ear in an attempt to understand her better, "You're breaking up, I promise I will keep my phone charged, I have to go."

"What, Max. Your breaking up," I caught fragments of her sentence and decided that since the conversation wasn't going anywhere that it was done.

I took the phone away from my ear and clicked end.

"Ella, we are staying her until tomorrow, all of us, if that's alright, Jack?" I ended my information in a question towards the owner.

"Why of course," Jack answered, "I wouldn't even dream of you guys trying to go anywhere else. Feel free to roam, just don't break anything and I will keep the heater on tonight so that you may not need any blankets."

We nodded our agreement and Jack walked down a hall and into his office.

I looked around at my friends, "Now what?" I questioned.

Nudge's face broke into a huge smile, "Let's play truth or dare!" I saw her glance at Iggy briefly and was slightly scared at the evil glint in her eye.

I shook my head, "I don't know-"

Iggy cut me off, "All in favor of playing truth or dare?" I was disappointed to see everyone except Fang and I raise their hands.

"Those opposed!" Gazzy finished the vote and I just sent a glare his way.

"Great! So we are all on the same page!" Ella exclaimed and plopped down onto the floor of a spacious area where the tables had been put away for the night.

Everyone else followed her lead and I sighed, no fighting it. I sat down last and asked, "So, who's going first?"

Angel raised her hand and turned to Iggy, "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

Iggy snorted, "Dare, of course!"

Angel barely thought of it before telling him his dare, "I dare you to have Ella sit on your lap for the remainder of the game and if Max castrates you, so be it."

Iggy froze, then slowly patted his lap, keeping a weary eye on myself. I rolled my eyes, since Angel suggested it, I would go along with it. She was too sweet to get mad at.

Iggy sighed on relief and relaxed with Ella on his lap when he saw I wasn't going to kill him.

I looked at Gazzy, "Truth or Dare?"

Gazzy shrugged, "Dare."

Iggy stroked an invisible goatee and then snapped his fingers in a cliché way, I was almost afraid that a light bulb would appear above his head, "I dare you to walk around the restaurant with your eyes closed to see if it is difficult to be blind."

Gazzy shrugged at the seemingly easy dare and started off smoothly, until, of course, he got to the stairs. He didn't make it very far before limping back to us and begrudgingly admitting defeat.

He then turned to Nudge, beside him, "Truth or Dare?"

Nudge smiled, "Truth."

Gazzy didn't even have to think for very long, "How long have you like me?"

Nudge blushed, "I've liked you since we met in first grade and you stole my pretty pink pencil and I kicked you in the balls, but I thought you were really cute."

I raised my eyebrows at the irony. That's how they met?

Gazzy smiled happily and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ew! Gazzy! Not in front of me!" Angel exclaimed, pulling the back of Gazzy's shirt collar.

He sighed and looked at Nudge who nodded and looked at me, "Max, truth or dare?"

I froze, she could get me to do some pretty nasty stuff if I chose dare and she seemed to have something up her sleeve, I played it safe, "Truth."

Nudge looked thoughtful for a minute, "Do you want to go out with Fang?"

I became defensive, I wasn't going to admit anything if I didn't want to, "If I wanted to go out with Fang, I would!" I stated.

Fang backed me up, "Yea, and if I wanted to kiss Max, I would!"

"Exactly, and if I wanted-" I wasn't able to finish my statement.

At that moment, Fang turned my head and crashed his lips to mine.

**Awww! I couldn't wait to do that part! I loved it! I think it turned out pretty good! Gotta love Fax! Okay! Review and we will pick up right where they left off in the next chapter. I don't own Paramore, either. I just really like that song. It's called Ignorance. Look it up! Okay! I have to go eat grilled cheese! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, there's not going to be much more to this story because it's one of my first and the story was about Max finding out who Fang really was and distinguishing feelings. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have no excuse except the laziness that comes with a week long break. Okay, please review and send requests for stories that you might like me to do for Maximum Ride. I prefer doing AU stories, doesn't have to be AH, though. Oh, and I will only do FAX! Gotta love the FAX!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Maximum Ride, only the plot.**

I froze. What else was I supposed to do when a completely hot guy that confuses you to no end kisses you unexpectedly? I felt Fang's lips mold against mine and his hand traveled from my cheek where he was holding me in place to behind my neck. I felt him bury his hands in my hair and distant gasps and laughs from the flock. It wasn't long at all before I found myself kissing him back. Hm, there's a story to tell the grandkids, I thought your grandfather was a jerk and then he kissed me in truth or dare as my first kiss. Not that I'm planning on marrying Fang that is. I mean yeah, he's dark and mysterious and can actually keep up with my moods and violent acts and he's sweet and real and not to mention hot, but, why am I even thinking this?! I'm kissing this boy and thinking about marrying him? What's wrong with me?

But as I felt myself get lost in the kiss, my arms circling around his neck by pure instinct and pulling him closer, I knew that the feelings I had for him wasn't just the feeling a 16 year old girl has for a celebrity like Brad Pitt. He's kind of old now, too. That's just gross. _Why the _heck_ am I thinking about Brad Pitt when I'm kissing Fang?_

I felt Fang run his tongue over my upper lip, asking for entrance and I gasped, efficiently letting him in. I heard whoops and excited screams in the distance but ignored them. Fang's tongue tangled with mine and he started sucking on my bottom lip when I realized that we had an audience and I would rather not give the flock a big show of my make out with Fang, so I reluctantly pulled away and teased, "Whoa, there cowboy. This is our first kiss, I'm not going further than that."

I looked into Fang's eyes as he chuckled a deep chuckle that I fell in love with. I realized that he had some golden flecks in his black eyes that seemed to be a bit brighter than usual, "Way to break the mood, Max."

I had almost forgotten that the flock was still there from looking into Fang's eyes until Iggy spoke up.

"Nuhuh, you don't talk about the mood, because you were never in it so you don't know when it broke," I scolded the white guy as Fang chuckled quietly and pulled me to him so that my back was leaning against his chest as he played with my hair.

"We all know that the mood broke when you stopped the make out session," Iggy wiggled his eyebrows at me and I turned to Ella who was giggling by his side.

"Ella, what do you see in this perv? Honestly?"

Ella smiled up at Iggy and then turned back to me with a teasing light in her eyes, "What do you see in Fang?"

I raised my eyebrows at that, not answering out loud. He's hot, he's sweet, he's _not_ a player, _I don't know when exactly I came to that conclusion, he just made it possible to see that he's not, _he understands me, the list goes on.

Ella seemed to be rethinking her words after my raised eyebrow and then shot a look at Fang over my head before mumbling, begrudgingly, "Point taken."

I smiled, "Aw, is someone jealous that I have a better boyfriend than her." I realized my mistake when Ella smirked at me and I felt the warm breath of a certain type of tooth whisper in my ear, "So I'm your boyfriend then?"

I felt my ears heat up and felt Fang's chest move with a silent chuckle as he moved the hair from my ears and saw the red in them.

"ZOMG! Max and Fang are dating now! Iggy, our plan totally worked. Now they are going to grow up and get married and have like a bazzillion violent kids. ZOMG Max can I be the god mother? Oh that would be so cool! They would call me Aunt Nudge and like when they need boy advise in high school since you are like totally inexperienced with that I can give them advice and then my kids will be all cute and play with them and- sorry."

Nudge's overwhelming rant was silenced by Gazzy nudging Nudge and then she blushed as he said, "Nudge can only be the godmother if I'm the godfather."

I wasn't listening to all of this, I stopped listening to her rant after she mentioned, "A plan, Iggy?" I turned to him with an evil smirk on my face and a raised eyebrow.

Iggy visibly gulped at my hidden threat in the words, "Erm, yeah, we knew you guys were perfect for each other," I started standing up and he continued with his explanation as I slowly walked to him, he started stumbling to his feet, too, "and we knew that-" He was caught off guard when I pulled him into a tight hug and whispered a quiet, "Thank you," in his ear.

He relaxed and patted my back, "No problem, Maxie. Gotta look out for the little girls in our Flock."

I pulled back and smiled at him, "Thanks," my face darkened considerably, "and never call me Maxie or a little girl again. There will be consequences."

He gulped again and nodded his head like a bobble head. I nodded, acknowledging his response and made my way back to Fang who welcomed me back into the embrace with open arms and a sweet kiss to my temple.

I nudges Fang with my elbow, letting him know that he should thank Iggy and Nudge as well, "Mph," He grunted when my elbow made a harsh impact with his abdomen before thanking Iggy, "Yeah man, thanks," He mumbled out the gratitude, but of course the Igster heard him.

"Yeah, I just know that you wouldn't have had the guts to ask her out on your own, so I figured that you needed some help."

Fang scoffed, "I would've gotten around to it."

I giggled and turned to put my hand on Fang's cheek and look him in the eye, "Oh, Fang. We all know that you wouldn't have had a pair to get the courage."

He narrowed his eyes playfully at me, "And who was the one who kissed the other first? Iggy didn't even have to dare me to, I just did."

I didn't have any answer to that, so I just turned back around, with a scowl on my face and settled my head against his sturdy chest as the game continued without me paying attention.

"You're still so cute when you are mad," Fang whispered in my ear and placed a soft kiss underneath my ear. I shivered involuntarily and he pulled me closer to him.

As the flock started doing stupid dares and revealing truths, I just sat with Fang and thought over my feelings for him. I felt like this feeling wasn't just a crush or puppy love. I would never admit it, but I enjoyed his teasing and conversations even when I thought he was a player. I loved that he knew just how to handle my temper and how far to push me before I cracked or how far to push me until I came out stronger. Just a look from him across the soccer field made my stomach jump and my head turn a bit to mush. I always thought that these feelings were a weakness, but even if I was weak with my feelings around Fang, we were strong as a whole. Like when it felt like we could read each other's mind on the field and perform tricks like pros in order to reach our goals. His quiet demeanor didn't come out as scary or threatening like some people might see it, but I see it as a figure of knowledge. Of observing the way people live and who really counts to be in his life.

I looked around at the Flock who had been Fang's friends first and studied each one of their movements. They didn't move in a way that was to keep up an act or like they had a plan underneath their eyes. Oh, whoops, my bad, Gazzy does, but he always does, it's just who he is. None of them ever did anything to impress other people. They just acted the way that they were. They didn't fake anything in their personalities. Their demeanor clearly stated, "This is me, take it or leave it." Nudge with her rants that she never tried to admonish or change, she's just an understanding girl who says what's on her mind, willing people to except her or neglect her. Gazzy with his numerous crimes. He doesn't care if someone thinks he is obnoxious or stupid, he's the little prankster and he loves it. Angel, more superior than I ever thought a teenage girl could be. She could fit into any group at school while being herself, but she chose this one because none of us fit in with any clique besides ours. We were all nothing alike, if you saw Fang walking from one side of the hall with his dark clothing and dark clothes and dark demeanor, you would never guess that he was best friends with Iggy on the other side of the hall in his mismatch colorful clothes, white skin, white hair and all around pale features. You would never know that they grew up together until they met up halfway in a crowded hallway and interacted with each other in such a way that it's hard to remember why you thought they would ever not be best friends. Iggy makes all the jokes he wants. He'll just scream random things in the hallway just for himself and not care who hears it. Like "Bipolar fried chicken!" **(inside joke. One of my friends is the opposite of me by demanding attention while I'd rather not have any attention on me)**

Fang, he's just, emotionless to the outsiders. Observing their true characteristics before joining into a conversation of sort. I realized that there was nothing that I didn't like about him. He was perfect for me. I could never live without him after our meeting. I loved him.

I almost audibly gasped at this realization, I loved Fang. It felt as natural as breathing to think that. How could I _not_ love Fang? My body must've tensed when I realized this, for Fang leaned down and whispered in my ear as Gazzy and Iggy were having a burping contest, "What are you thinking about?"

I couldn't just tell him yet, it didn't feel right yet, "I'm thinking about how wonderful the Flock is." I whispered back semi truthfully.

He chuckled lowly, "Yeah, that one that Gazzy just ripped definitely defines amazing."

I giggled quietly and leaned against Fang again, taking in his scent that wasn't cologn which I loved because I hate cologn. No, he smelled distinctly like Fang. Like pine trees and soap and a musky scent that I can only define as _Fang_.

I wanted to stay in his arms forever, in his arms, I forgot that there was a raging blizzard outside, that Gazzy's latest blow was stinky enough to make eyes water, I didn't even care all that much when Iggy and Ella started kissing and whispering to each other. I didn't want to break them up because that would mean that I would have to get up, and I didn't want to do that.

I was so comfortable that I didn't realize I was falling asleep until I was carried away into sweet dreams almost as sweet as the reality I was living at the moment.

One and a half months later

It had been a blissful 6 weeks. There were still small annoying encounters with Dylan, but this time, Fang was by my side the whole time. The rumors about all the girls started dying out when they realized that he actually was dating someone, me. Although I still heard rumors that Lissa started about her and Fang dating and a couple about him and some Brigid chick. I never believed them, though. Because the girls that dared to touch my man in the hallways were always brushed off by Fang, and, or, yanked by the hair by me and then I would kiss Fang on the lips while I still had their hair in my hand so that they remembered that he was mine. Fang always thought this was the funniest thing and teased me about him being "My man" at which I would remind him that that meant that I was his girl which would result in make out sessions that I had absolutely no problems with.

We have yet to tell each other that we love each other, but by the way that Fang looks at me sometimes, I swear that I know he does, just as my love for him as grown fonder if that's even possible. We have only lost one soccer game in the season because Dylan decided he would intercept the ball when I passed it to Iggy. Idiot.

Since it is our Junior year, our teachers are already pressuring us to start looking at colleges and decide what we want to be. I have decided that I want to be a pilot and so the second semester of Junior year and all year Senior year, I am taking an engineering class. I love the air and the feeling of flying. I'm planning on getting a skydiving license once I turn eighteen so I can do that. Fang has decided that he wants to be a pilot and help build planes. He shared the same joy as I do for flying. In fact, the whole Flock, apart from Ella, wants to be something that involves the sky. Nudge wants to study birds and their ways. Gazzy wants to study our solar system.

Iggy wants to figure out how to build flying bombs or just satellites for the solar system, but mostly bombs.

Ella wants to be a genetic scientist, without and I quote "All of those freaky mutant things that crazy scientists make that is see on TV."

That's the difference between the two of us, she doesn't mind needles, having stayed with mom at the vet building while I was out of there at the mere mention of needles.

Of course Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel aren't Juniors or Seniors yet, so they aren't as stressed or involved in studies as Iggy, Fang, and I are, but we make it work.

Right now the Flock was gathered at Fang's house in his bedroom, draped across the floor, the bed and some other odd places like having our legs dangling out the open window and our head resting against the wall upside down until our face is red enough to look like a monkey, not mentioning names *couchGazzycough*.

We had been doing homework and studying for finals for over an hour and my back was getting sore from leaning over my book for so long. I was sitting with my books in my lap with my feet dangling over Fang's bed. Fang was positioned on the floor, sitting cross legged, his back was leaning up against his bed with my legs dangling on wither side of him. He was currently tapping his pencil softly on his book to a silent beat. This innocent act didn't fool me, though. He had been tickling my bare feet every now and then, causing me to shrink and the flock to look at me strangely while he acted innocent again. I didn't have the heart to change positions though.

He knew that my foot wasn't my most ticklish spot, but was the runner up. He knew that my most ticklish spot was my hips and he found comfort in walking up behind me, silent as a shadow, and pinching them and giving me a scare.

Back to studying, though. My back was killing me from being bent over my books for so long. I figured that I needed a break, so I stood up silently, not wanting to distract the strangely quiet flock from their studying. Fang looked up at me, questioningly. But as I stretched he got that I was just sore and looked back to his books. After I was stretched, I silently made my way out of the room, leaving all of my work there, a silent indication that I would be right back. I made my way down the stairs and to his large kitchen. His mother was still at work and his dad had died when he was younger and so the house except for Fang's room was empty besides me.

I had been over so many times, that I didn't hesitate to grab a cup out of the cupboard and walk to the other side of the kitchen where they had the kind of fridge that had water and ice too. I ignored the ice lever and filled my cup up with water. I hated ice in my drinks, it just took up the room that could be filled with invigorating drinks and I hated hit when I tipped my cup to drink with ice in it, the ice would slide against my mouth and hurt my teeth with the coldness of it.

I was standing in front of the fridge, drinking my water slowly as I looked at the pictures on is fridge. They were always the same pictures and I found myself never tiring of seeing Fang as a little kid at a water park or his school pictures as he grew up that he didn't even smile for.

It was here, in this position, that I felt the shock of warm hands n my hips and squeezing gently as I took a sip of water. I went to shriek at the, unfortunately, familiar feeling, but with the water in my mouth, I ended up choking and coughing as Fang laughed his butt off from behind me. I finished my choking fit as Fang was calming down and glared at him, "I hate you."

I teased, he knew I didn't, it was a common thing that I said to him when ever he did that. I turned back around to refill my cup. The rest had spilled out when I was coughing.

The cup was almost full when Fang wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, setting his head on my shoulder and kissing my ear lope softly before whispering, "That's a shame, because I love you, Mazimum Martinez."

I froze, again. How can this boy always take me off guard? The cup was full now and I lifted it up from the lever. I had heard the complete honesty in his voice as he said that. So I gently set my cup down on the counter beside the fridge and turned in his arms to wrap my arms around his neck and twirl my fingers in his dark hair. I pulled a little closer, enough so that he could clearly see my eyes and I let my walls down, so that he could see all of my feelings that I portrayed as I whispered, "I love you, too, Fnick Ride."

I was about to call him by his nickname, but since he called me by my full name, I figured I should call him by his real name. He smiled slightly, happily before bringing his arms from my waist and gently cupping my face for a kiss that was different from the rest. While our first had been almost of a promise, a lot of our others were to show possession or just plain need. This one was full of love. My arms slid from around his neck to behind his back, so that my arms could be in a more comfortable position. This kiss didn't need to be open mouthed or heated to show what we meant to each other. It was just full of pure bliss.

That is until I heard an all too familiar voice, "Fnick? I like that. Hey Fnick stop eating Maxie's face off and come up and study."

I pulled away slightly in shock of Iggy's unwelcome voice.

Fang growled slightly, "Go away, Iggy." He mumbled loud enough for him to hear before kissing me again, this time with more need in it. I happily returned the kiss.

I heard an annoyed sigh from Iggy, "We all have a problem that we can't figure out and you guys are the smartest so we need your help."

I lifted a hand and waved him away as Fang flipped him off from over his shoulder. I smiled slightly into the kiss.

Fang brought his hands from my cheeks to my waist and my arms returned to their previous position of around his neck as his tongue entered my mouth.

"Max, if you don't stop than I will follow Fang's example and go make out with Ella."

This got me, he knew I hated that she was dating Iggy, let alone making out with him. So I pulled away from Fang softly yet quickly and noticed his groan of protest as he started kissing my neck, "Sorry, Fang. I have to go pummel a white kid."

Fang chuckled and let go of me, "Okay, just let me watch."

I grinned and nodded before stepping around him and stalked up to Iggy. Iggy turned on his heal and sprinted out of the house, myself close on his heels, screaming profanities at him.

Soon the rest of the Flock joined us in tackling each other in the front yard and throwing a football that Fang left out at each other. Lissa came out of her house to see what was going on, only to run back inside when I sent the football flying her way.

I felt Fang's arms around me as he picked me up and swung me around. I laughed loudly and he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I smiled, wondering how I got so lucky, "I love you, too."

He gave me a peck on my lips before pulling out a water gun that I hadn't seen him pick up and spray me with it, holding me in place while I screamed, before losing his grip on me and running away from me.

"Fang Ride! This isn't over!" I shouted after him and ran to the boy I love, except I want going to hug or kiss him like in the movies or other books, no, I was going to torture him so much that he will beg for me to stop, because that is just another way we show our love.

The End

**Okay, this story is finished. Sorry it couldn't be longer, but I explained why it couldn't be at the top. But again, please review and give me ideas for another Maximum Ride story you might want me to do. Remember, FAX, AU, but it doesn't have to be AH. **

**Okay, Bye!**

**~COCO**


End file.
